Libro Primero Senkyo
by Zastin-kun
Summary: Cada pregunta que me hacen es para entender, buscan mis motivos y mis respuestas buscan comprender, pero nada les digo mis motivos jamas entenderan, solo les digo lo que se que quieren escuchar; es lo que yo elegi, es fue como lo decidi.
1. Olvido

VERDAD QUE NO SE PUEDE LLAMAR VIRTUD

EL MATAR CONCIUDADANOS, EL TRAICIONAR

A LOS AMIGOS Y EL CARECER DE FE, DE PIEDAD

O DE RELIGIÓN, CON CUYOS MEDIOS SE PUEDE

OBTENER PODER, PERO NO GLORIA.

NICOLÁS MAQUIAVELO, _El Príncipe_

_P__uede que algún día mi mente descifre quien soy; de dónde vengo y a donde voy. _

_Paso mis días buscando en mi memoria y solo me puedo preguntar_

_¿Qué se en realidad de mi?, _

_Solo se, tan solo un par de cosas que eh comenzado a descubrir, _

_pero mi mente no guarda ningún rostro _

_ningún nombre de aquella vida anterior_

_Perdido en esta tierra solo y sin razón, perdido entre mis sueños y mi esperanza._

_Ojala tan solo fuera un sueño. _

_Porque yo tan solo quiero un día despertar, _

_y así al fin poder recordar el porque hago algunas cosas,_

_ sin __recordar__ haberlas hecho jamás _

_En ocasiones tengo recuerdos de aquella vida anterior;_

_ pero ya no puedo distinguir lo que es mi vida, de una ilusión. _

_Tan solo deseo encontrar la solución,_

_ para todo este mar de confusión, _

_encontrarme con mis padres, _

_mis amigos y mi amor, _

_si es que los hay._

_¡Y yo sé que los hay! Pues noto un gran vacío en mi corazón... _

_**CAPITULO 1 **_

_**LUZ DEL NORTE**_

_Sobre la playa en una pequeña isla, un lugar olvidado del mundo, de la que solo algunos suelen escuchar, un joven fijaba su mirada en la inmensidad del imbatible océano, en su rostro se embozaba una sonrisa vacía, y aunque el mar lo había traído a ese lugar, él no le daba respuesta a las preguntas que resonaban en su mente. –_

Naruto-kun te encuentras bien _– se alzo una voz delicada sacándole de su profundo transe-_

A su lado aparece una señorita de cabello color negro brillante y sedoso, con orbes de color ámbar con una figura preciosa, que se dejaba entrever por su quitón de seda, era como ver a una diosa pagana moverse.

Aún tratas de recordar tu pasado.-

_-Una sonrisa se marco un su rostro -_ me conoces bien, pero mi mente solo juega conmigo, hay momentos en los que a mi llegan fragmentos de mi pasado, rostros, lugares que ni siquiera puedo reconocer _– respondió sin quitar su vista del horizonte –_ Pareciera que mi mente se burla de mí, pero mientras miro hacia el norte, creo ver un resplandor y siento que en esa luz esta mi destino,

_-Tres años habían pasado desde que había varado en aquella isla y hasta ahora no había podido recordar quien era, de donde venia, solo su nombre; aunque había momentos en los que su mismo corazón rogaba recordar, mientras que su mente suplicaba el olvidar.-_

Pero se que es feliz en esta isla, es muy querido entre la gente de esta isla – _pregunto con melancolía la joven, que en su interior eran gritos de desesperación–_ todos lo respetan, por usted este lugar es seguro, acaso no eres feliz aquí.-

Por supuesto que soy feliz en esta isla, pero no puedo evitar querer descubrir quien fui, y el porque no puedo recordar mi pasado – _confesó con sinceridad, de hacia mas de un año que no podía quitarse esa sensación del pecho_–

-_la chica apretó sus manos con fuerza contra su quitón blanco, tomando a si valor-_ Yo no quiero que lo recuerdes nunca _– exclamo, el rubio volteo a verla confundido por sus palabras-_ si eso llega a suceder, tú te marcharas de este lugar, y no deseo que eso pase, se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar pensar de esta manera –

_De una manera poco convencional ella se le estaba declarando, aunque su dura actitud no la dejaba expresarse como ella deseaba, pero el no podía corresponderle sin saber quien era en verdad, tal vez tenia una familia, hijos con otra mujer no podía permitirse aquello a si que debía aclarar ese asunto con ella._

Me iré de esta isla mañana, vendrán los comerciantes del país de las olas, les pediré que me dejen en el siguiente puerto_– comento el rubio sin mirar ala chica no quería ver su rostro–_ tal vez allá alguien me este buscando o sepa quien soy –

No puedes dejarme solo a si, el solo irse dejándome todo este amor y este dolor, no es justo– le _grito la mujer_ – ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!

_La joven salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su corazón se partía al saber aquella noticia que temía, desde que descubrió el amor que su amado le provocaba._

No ha tomado muy bien la noticia, eh Naruto-chan _\- exclamo un anciano de barba blanca, caminaba de forma encorvada y en su mano bastón de bambú–_ ella está enamorada de ti, desde que se conocieron lo ha estado. Y tampoco puedo juzgarla al querer hacer que te quedes, porque mi persona también lo desea.

Créame cuando le digo que en mi también ha nacido un sentimiento hacia ella, pero aunque quisiera corresponderle no puedo _– pauso mientras dejaba salir un suspiro– _el hombre que ella vea a diario, no es real, solo es un producto creado por el no tener recuerdos, no soy el hombre que ella necesita a su lado. –

_El anciano solo sonrió, el joven había dicho una gran verdad, pero también una gran mentira, uno siempre será quien debía ser, aunque no podía negar que las experiencias tomaban parte de nuestra personalidad y jamás podría imaginar como solo unos pequeños detalles puedan cambiar tanto a una persona._

Naruto-chan, siempre será Naruto-chan _– exclamo llamando la atención del anunciado, era viejo y como todo anciano siempre tienen algo que decir casi para cualquier situación no en vano habían pasado tantas décadas – _soy viejo lo sabes – _este solo rio por el comentario_ – el no saber tu pasado, no cambiaria el quien eres ahora, tal vez no lo recuerdas porque la vida quiso darte una segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches buscando algo que tal vez no tenga respuesta o que pueda causarte muchas desgracias –

Lo se, pero mi corazón siente un vacío como el profundo y oscuro abismo _– musito el joven - _quiero saber la verdad, mi verdad -

Sabes a se ya muchos años un viejo amigo me dijo estas palabras; "no hagas preguntas, de las cuales no quieras saber su respuesta" _\- mascullo el anciano –_ ciertamente esas palabras me dieron mas curiosidad aun – _rio por unos segundos al recordar tiempos pasados- _Pero si algo puedo decirte con sinceridad, es que hagas este viaje búscate a ti mismo, pero no pierdas tu camino, pero si de algo estoy seguro eres alguien extraordinario.

Gracias por comprender, ah sido como un padre para mi estos años, jamás lo olvidare, te llevare en mi corazón y tu sabiduría en mi mente _– respondió el rubio tocándose el pecho con el puño cerrado, no sabía porque pero esas palabras le eran familiares _– si en un tiempo no encuentro nada ni a nadie, prometo volver y quedarme para siempre en este lugar, después de todo no es tan malo ser como el viejo.–

Valla al fin escucho algo cuerdo de tu boca, naruto-chan si llegas a encontrarte con tu pasado no olvides este presente y vuelve, me gustaría escuchar la historia de quien encontré aquí en estas playas ya hace tres años _– comento el anciano –_ aunque dudo que no encuentres algo que te lleve a tu pasado, eres alguien extraordinario, oh dios me vuelvo viejo ahora repito las cosas.-

No lo creo, de ser sincero creo que soy solo uno mas del montón _– suspiro viendo al anciano quien negaba con su cabeza –_ esas habilidades que usted menciono que yo tengo, como le llamo _Ninjutsu _no son algo común o si –

Este lugar esta un poco alejado de las naciones elementales es por ello que aquí no hay shinobis que es lo que tu eres, de eso no hay duda _– dijo –_ pero hay un lugar por donde podrías comenzar, Konoha en el país del fuego hay una prestigiosa medico llamada Tsunade Senju, ella podría ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria –

Konoha – _susurro el rubio_ – entonces ese será el primer lugar que visite –

Sera una hermosa noche Naruto-kun y más aún si estás bien acompañado mi mujer me espera y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llego tarde – _comento el anciano mirado como el astro rey se ocultaba y daba paso ala hermosa luna y el cielo nocturno –_

_El entendió el mensaje que le fue enviado, caminaba paso lento guiándose por unas huellas que había en la arena, camino por varios minutos buscando ala dueña de aquellas pisadas hasta encontrarle encima de unas rocas donde rompían las olas –_

-Sabes que esas lagrimas desmienten tu actitud de chica ruda _– comento el rubio posándose detrás de ella – _Kotonoha

Que es lo que quieres ahora _– susurro la azabache_ –

Solo despedirme la manera correcta, no quisiera que me odiases _– respondió con tranquilidad el joven –_

Si piensas eso, eres más idiota de lo que pareces, jamás podría odiarte _– exclamo aun con su mirada baja cubierta por su brazos y piernas – _solo me duele el que te vallas de aquí, que te encuentres con tu pasado, tal vez tengas una novia, una esposa y te olvides de mi, que jamás regreses aquí, yo moriría de dolor si eso llega a pasar.-

Lo siento _– comento el joven mientras se colocaba sentado detrás de ella mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos –_ no se si tenga algo como lo que dices, pero si no lo hay ten por seguro que volveré aquí contigo y pasaremos nuestra vida juntos en esta isla, es una promesa.-

Como Chihiro y Miya–san –_inquirió la joven mientras elevaba un poco su cabeza, al imaginarse aquella pareja de ancianos que acogieron a naruto._ –

Claro, solo no me maltrataras tanto como lo hace miya-obasan o si – _comento el joven, acurrucándose más en los hombros de la chica –_

No prometo nada, recuerda que eres un idiota _– le respondió, ya su rostro reflejaba esperanza para el futuro, un sueño de esperanza de un joven corazón– _y a los idiotas se les corrige con mano dura–

Se esta haciendo tarde, y miya-obasan nos regañara por no llegar a tiempo ala cena – _comento Naruto tratando de levantarse pero fue detenido por la joven –_ que pasa

Podemos quedarnos de esta manera, solo un poco mas _– pregunto con la vista baja mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban –_

Claro – _respondió sin más el rubio – _pero sabes, te veías muy linda declarándoteme en la playa.-

Cállate idiota.- _dijo sonrojada.-_

_Amanecía en la isla Ume, un pequeña comunidad al sur de las naciones elementales, conocida por su gran variedad de especias y amables lugareños, Naruto se encontraba en el puerto esperando su partida de ese lugar, con el la pareja de ancianos Chihiro y Miya, también la joven Kotonoha que le despedían._

Promete que volverás Naru-chan _– le dijo la anciana de mirada apacible, que pasaba de los cincuenta, pero aun a si mostraba un gran brío –_ te estaremos esperando, no nos olvides, fuiste como el hijo que nunca pudimos tener.-

Claro que si, no creo que resista mucho sin probar su deliciosa _comida – respondió el rubio besando la mejilla de la anciana –_

Cuídate mucho este mundo es peligroso, solo se precavido como solo tu sabes _– comento Chihiro mientras le daba un sobre al parecer era dinero y era bastante–_ toma te servirá

Esto es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo, Chihiro-san -

El anciano tomo la mano del joven colocando a si el sobre en las de el con fuerza.- Solo es dinero Naruto-kun, no debes preocuparte por nosotros -

_El joven guardo el sobre en su gabardina. Al voltear vio a una decaída Kotonoha quien no levantaba su vista, unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas pero fueron detenidas por el rubio. El solo la levanto por su mentón y hacer que le encarara con la mirada._

Te estaré esperando Naruto, iré a nuestro lugar al atardecer y mirare el horizonte esperándote cada día a partir de hoy, es una promesa _– exclamo_ –

Es una promesa entonces -

_Acercándose aun con su mano sobre su mentón, beso sus labios con delicadeza, esta solo cerro sus ojos disfrutando del momento. Solo fueron segundos que pero para Kotonoha parecieron horas._

_Había llegado la hora de partir, Naruto solo se despidió por ultima vez con un ademan de su mano, mientras se embarcaba en busca de su pasado, en instantes la isla solo era un punto en la inmensidad del mar, para luego perderse de su vista, seria un viaje de medio día para llegar a su destino, aunque no seria solitario del todo conocía bien a un hombre llamado Tadao quien era el primer oficial de la embarcación y era quien exactamente le hacia compañía en esos momentos._

Miya-chan estas llorando?.- pregunto el anciano al ver como a su esposa le corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas.- Tranquila el volverá ya lo veras.-

.

.

.

Alguna vez has estado en el país de las olas -

_Naruto le miro con una sonrisa haciendo que el hombre se diera cuenta de su pregunta, llevaban unos minutos en aquel barco que incontables veces había cargado con materiales que se producían en la isla._

Pregunta estúpida, lo siento amigo, pero hace unos años mi hogar era todo menos un lugar para vivir, personas malas la controlaban, nadie podía imponérseles ya que contrataban asesinos, teníamos atadas las manos, la tristeza, la ira y desesperación toco nuestras puertas.

Pero todo termino bien, te veo aquí conozco a tu familia. -

Tienes razón, los ninjas de konoha acabaron con aquel hombre llamado Gato, liberaron a mi pueblo de su tiranía.

Konoha eh escuchado muchas cosas buenas de esa aldea y de los ninjas, pero a mi razonamiento los ninjas son meras herramientas de guerra, que utilizan lo que este a su alcance para cumplir sus objetivos. Vendiéndose al mejor postor y quien les de mejor posición, pero a si es el mundo que nos toco vivir no es cierto.

_El hombre quedo sorprendido por sus palabras, eran como las de un viejo curtido por experiencias dolorosas tal vez. Pero también rio por su comentario algo desencajado y tenebroso._

Comentas de ellos como si les conocieras en persona-

No es nada importante solo es mi deducción basada en historias o información que he conseguido de ellos _– respondió, llevándose un trozo de pan ala boca mientras miraba por la barandilla-_

No es bueno juzgar sin conocer las cosas Naruto, para mi son héroes que sacaron a mi pueblo de las tinieblas.

Es a lo que me refiero con el punto de vista, cada quien tiene su percepción de lo bueno y lo malo, quien gana al final escribe la historia de cómo se ganó.-

Para ser alguien que ha perdido la memoria hablas como alguien que hubiese vivido y visto más de lo que uno desea de este mundo.-

_El rubio solo siguió mirando el horizonte, se había echo una costumbre con los años, le ayudaba a concentrarse, despejando su mente._

Mi verdadero yo puede que haya vivido todo eso y mas. Por eso mi yo presente mira de una manera podría decirse cruda e imparcial.- Que harás cuando lo recuerdes todo, que harás con ello – pregunto-

No lo se, mi mente y mi corazón luchan entre si, mi corazón me dice que recuerde y mi mente que olvide.-

Valla que difícil decisión.-

Es por eso que hago esto, buscare mi pasado pero si en un tiempo no encuentro nada, me traerás de vuelta a esa isla alejada del mundo para envejecer al lado de una buena mujer. Y olvidare todas esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Esa si es una vida, te diría que tengas buena suerte pero creo que no es lo que deseas o diablos me confundo – _respiro resignado al no entender o no poderse explicar-_

Dímelo a mí.-

_De esa manera término la conversación entre ellos, el tiempo restante Naruto la paso en soledad, buscando en sus memorias, cosas que alguna vez llegaban a su mente, tal vez con aquellas imágenes borrosas podría comenzar._

_El olor a mar entraba por el ojo de buey de su camarote, las gaviotas hambrientas graznaban esperanzadas en que algún marinero les diera algo de comer. El barco seguía impulsado a un ritmo tranquilo su ruta por el alto mar, dentro de unas horas estaría en el País de las Olas._

_Por lo que podía ver por su pequeña ventana el atardecer se cernía en el horizonte. La verdad siempre esquiva estaba ahí presente más oculta, clara pero difuminada, visible sin embargo ciega para sus ojos, porque sus recuerdos le rehuían. _

_La embarcación se mecía lentamente al compas de las olas invitándolo al sueño, pero lo ignoraba, sin embargo sabia que debía descansar el viaje a Konoha sería largo._

_Se dejo llevar por el abrazo de Morfeo y por fin cerró los ojos a medida que su cuerpo se relajaba y sus parpados comenzaban a pesar. A lo mejor lo que no logro despierto lo haría dormido y con suerte capaz que encontraría algo en lo más recóndito de su mente._


	2. Dias Oscuros

10 DE OCTUBRE / 20 AÑOS ATRÁS

La aldea de konoha ardía en llamas, gritos y sollozos de desesperación y la sangre inundaban las calles por la muerte amigos y familia, eran asesinados por el legendario Kyuubi la bestia con cola más poderosa de todas, la bestia de nueve colas quien enardecía de furia descontrolada, mas sus grandes héroes no podían hacer nada más que contenerle. Pero parecía que todo era nulo contra aquella bestia llena de furia y poder incontenibles. Ese era uno de los peores días para konoha en toda su historia, sin duda un día pésimo para que unos pequeños nacieran en medio del terror y el dolor.

Hospital General de Konoha

Minato que haces aquí, no deberías estar conteniendo ala bestia, tus hijos estarán bien, debes ir tu pueblo te necesita.- exclamo.=

-La voz pertenecía a un hombre alto, de cabello blanquecino y de rostro marcado por dos líneas rojas que bajaban de sus ojos. Era su maestro quien le había enseñado todo en su vida, fue un padre y un gran amigo.

Sensei se que el pueblo me necesita pero no puedo despegar de mi mente a kushina y mis hijos – respondió el hombre quien por nombre llevaba minato, el poderoso cuarto maestro hokage de konoha, quien aparecía gracias al poderoso Jutsu de Espacio-tiempo.– además ellos serán los salvadores de Konoha.

De entre las sombras una figura apareció frente a ellos, vestido de negro con una mascara de águila, se inclino ante el rubio.

Sarutobi-sama dice que no puede contenerle mas, debemos hacer algo para sacarlo del pueblo, hemos podido evacuar al 80% de la población hacia los refugios, pero el daño ala aldea es total.-

-El rubio hokage miraba al joven anbu, suspiro de manera aletargada solo había una manera de detenerle pero tendría que hacer mas de un sacrificio ese día.-

Hokage-sama, sus hijos están fuera de peligro, al igual que su esposa, pudimos detener la hemorragia, Tsunade-sama esta con los pequeños ahora. – comento un medico ninja que salía de la sala de terapia intensiva– ahora ella esta dormida.

Minato solo dio un gran suspiro, ahora solo tenía que encargarse del kyuubi y eso no seria nada fácil en verdad, solo había una manera de controlarlo y era sellándolo en un nuevo contenedor.

Trae a mis hijos.- exclamo-

¿Señor? - pregunto confundido el medico -

Minato no estarás pensando en…-

A si es sensei, sellare el poder del kyuubi en mis hijos, ellos restiran ya que son uzumaki como su madre, dividiré el poder en ambos para no sobrecargar sus cuerpos, ellos serán el futuro y pararan aquel individuo que nos ataco hoy.-

Jiraiya bajo la mirada, su alumno hacia el máximo sacrificio no como hokage, si no como padre. Hoy más que nunca respetaba a Minato, porque estaba hacer algo que él conocía como lo más monumentalmente estúpido que alguna vez se le ocurriese y así lo recordaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Minutos Después/ Centro de Konoha

Minato veía con melancolía su amada aldea arder en llamas y gritos de desesperación, todo por aquel hombre enmascarado, primero había raptado a su esposa después del parto y le había extraído al kyuubi para soltarlo en la aldea, sabia que era un uchiha porque su ojo izquierdo mostraba un sharingan de tres aspas. La pelea había sido no más que una épica demostración de técnicas de espacio-tiempo donde su ingenio le había valido la victoria sobre aquel guerrero uchiha, pero aun quedaba un enemigo al cual combatir y este requería algo mas que ingenio para ganar, se necesitaba hacer un sacrificio.-

No había tiempo de pensar en tonterías, la aldea era fuerte ella, recuperaría su esplendor en poco tiempo, solo eran edificios, las personas que formaban el corazón de konoha estaban a salvo.

Centro de la aldea/Tercera Brigada Defensiva

Shikaku – menciono – busca a los integrantes de tu clan y que detengan ala bestia por unos momentos. –

-Hai, Hokage-sama –

El hombre desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando solo al hokage con sus dos pequeños en brazos.-

-Asuna, Naruto – musito viendo a sus pequeños.- perdón por lo que les voy hacer, quiero que sepan que su madre y yo los amamos, nunca lo olviden aunque nosotros lo hagamos, son hermanos cuídense el uno del otro.- Hakke no Fūin Shiki Tsuin (Ceremonia del Sello del Círculo Celestial Gemelo)

En el suelo surgió un trono ceremonial donde coloco a los dos infantes, ambos lloraban intensamente al sentir ser depositados en aquel lugar.

Minato veía al kyuubi de frente atrapado por las ataduras de sombra de los Nara, habían sido necesario 34 miembros de clan y catorce de ellos muertos para solo apresarle por ese ínfimo momento, a gran velocidad realizo sellos; los altares brillarlo para luego despedir dos estelas de energía, ambas de color blanco, como si fueran lienzos esperando ser pintando, esperando recibir esa substancia otorgada por los colores de la vida.-

Aquellas estelas surcaron el cielo hasta quedarse inmóviles, pronto una de ellas cayo como un rayo atravesando ala bestia mitológica de nueve colas, quien gritaba furioso por estar apresado por las técnicas de sombra de la familia Nara, estaba incapacitado para poderse mover, su fuerza legendaria era inútil y estaba siendo robada, su ser estaba siendo robado y separado lo podía sentir, aquello era diferente a las técnicas que habían usado antes en el, esta era diferente lo sabia su ser estaba siendo separado; la estela del lado izquierdo fue la primera en traspasarlo por el pecho, al atravesarlo esta tenia un tono negro como la misma noche, su tamaño había aumentando mientras que el de la bestia había disminuido, le había restado mas de la mitad de su poder; pero este poder seria un carga aun mas pesada, porque al igual se había llevado todo los sentimientos negativos que había acumulado con el pasar de los milenios contra los humanos, Minato sabía que primero debía ser purificado.-

La segunda estala que se mantenía aun en el aire izo lo mismo al impactar con la bestia, pero esta tenia un color azul con toques dorados, chispas de vida, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor floreció, los arboles quemados renacían de sus cenizas, al pasar se llevo lo que restaba consigo; la conciencia, el cuerpo y el poder restante que aun guardaba, todo ese poder puro que era rodeado por la ira y la maldad, que ahora que no estaba podía salir. Se podía ver la diferencia en aquellas figuras que habían tomado en el aire; Dolor, Ira, Rabia y Esperanza.-

Minato veía su obra con asombro había funcionado, ahora solo bastaba sellar aquel poder en los sacrificios humanos o Jinchuriki, para su desgracia y el de su esposa aquellos eran su dos pequeños hijos. El niño cargaría con todo aquel poder cargado de odio y rencor, mientras que su niña se le otorgaría un poder purificado para la protección del mundo, ella seria la guardiana de konoha.-

A si los las dos energías se fundieron en los infantes a si sellando su destino, minato no supo en esos momentos si esa había sido la decisión correcta, mas era la necesaria en esa ocasión. Había protegido a su aldea y su familia a un costo muy alto.-

-Lo haz hecho bien minato – dijo un cansado Hiruzen Sarutobi –

Minato solo se encamino al altar del sellado, tomando a su hija en brazos quien lloraba abiertamente, mientras que su otro pequeño se mantenía calmado, dándole a si más atención a su pequeña. En ese momento no supo que ese acto se repetiría infinidad de veces en el futuro sellando el destino de su familia y konoha. Sarutobi miro aquel infante en el altar, lo tomo en brazos para seguir a minato, mientras mas le miraba sintió algo único al verlo, algo que solo un guerrero curtido por el paso de los años y las guerras, puede ver.

El pudo ver el nacimiento de un guerrero que marcaria su nombre en la siguiente generación y las que le siguieran con el fuego más abrazador, un guerrero capaz de cambiar al mundo y someterlo a su voluntad, pero justo después tuvo un profundo miedo, que tal si todo eso que el miraba se convertiría en algo negativo. Debía vigilarle, Naruto Uzumaki sería su legado y su deber, no cometería los mismos errores que con sus alumnos. Protegería a Konoha aun después de que él estuviese muerto, amaba Konoha con cada fibra de sus ser y naruto sería su legado para la próxima generación, y el se encargaría que fuese una fuerza al servicio de Konoha.

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUUBI –

Era primavera se podía deducir por las flores lo que rodeaban el banco publico que se encontraba a la sombra de un centenario árbol endurecido por el paso de los años, los pájaros cantaban en aquel retazo de parque.

Un niño de ocho años rubio y de ojos azules estaba acompañado por quien parecía ser su hermana, quien tenia la misma edad, solo que su pelo era carmín al igual que el de la mujer que estaba con ellos.

El estaba sentado bajo el árbol, leyendo un libro. Su mirada estaba concentrada seria y apacible, no eran muy sociable ya que siempre estaba practicando o leyendo para perfeccionarse, solo con un único motivo, que le notaran. De pronto cerro el libro dejándolo sobre el césped.

-Oka-san, vamos a Ichiraku a comer rameen por favor, me lo prometiste la semana pasada, dijiste que si me portaba bien y me leía "El Arte de la Guerra" y no el libro del Ero-Sennin iríamos -propuso el rubio niño exponiendo sus argumentos a favor, había terminado el libro a tan corta edad y más aún le había comprendido, claro que las enseñanzas del viejo Hiruzen había servido. –

-Ahora no naruto, no ves que tu hermana esta haciendo nuevos amigos, no puedes comportarte por una sola vez – comento molesta la pelirroja al ver que su joven hijo interrumpía la vista sobre su hija –

-Pero lo prometiste, Oka-chan – comento ya con la mirada baja y unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por su rostro –

Su hermana lo escucho y no paso por alto la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano, un pasatiempo que había adoptado hacia un tiempo. Las constantes comparaciones en sus habilidades habían hecho rencorosa ala pequeña Asuna, pero sabía que no importando que Naruto fuese más prodigioso ella seguía siendo la favorita de sus padres.

-Oka-chan, quiero un helado, podemos ir por uno – propuso su hermana al ver como un heladero pasaba cerca del lugar.-

Claro que si cariño -dice la pelirroja mayor aceptando la petición de su hija mientras esta miraba con una sonrisa triunfal al rubio.-

-Pero…pero si tú – quiso reclamar el pequeño –

-¡Vamos Oka-chan dattebane! - exclama emocionada la niña ahogando el reclamo de su hermano quien simplemente aprieta su puño enojado al ver como ella ponía una burlesca sonrisa al pasar por su lado.

-Tú siempre sobraras nii-san. -susurro al pasar por su lado al tiempo que iban a comprar un helado de mora con menta, el favorito de ella –

A veces los niños podían ser tan crueles como los propios adultos.

Naruto miraba rabia, como su madre le anteponía para solo dedicarse a su hermana, siempre anteponiendo los deseos de ella que los suyos. No solo era ella si no también su padre, su hermana era quien lo tenia todo, amor, cariño, la atención, todo para ella solo porque, ¿Por qué? El era mejor estudiante, mas listo, más rápido y mas fuerte que su hermana, siempre esforzándose al máximo para que sus padres le miraran aunque fuese una sola vez, solo un vez.

-Siempre sobrare, no importa lo que haga las felicitaciones van para ella, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué veo tanta frialdad cuando todos me miran? - se dijo el niño mientras la sonrisa de su hermana al ganar una vez más se revivía en su cabeza haciéndole enojar y golpear el árbol furioso, todo mientras sus ojos se rasgaban y tomaban una tonalidad escarlata, buscando la respuesta a tanto dolor, estaba cansado aguantar, cansado de llorar, cansado de luchar, cansado de perder, cansado de esperar.-

En esos instantes una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules mira la escena ya que estaba recogiendo flores cerca de ahí y se acerca preocupada al ver como el niño golpeaba con furia el gigantesco olmo. El árbol tembló ante la inclemencia de aquel último golpe que dio el niño, haciendo que unas ramas viejas cayeran.

-Hey no hagas eso, te puedes lastimar – le dice la niña con tono severo al mirar como la sangre asomaba de los nudillos de la mano derecha del infante, y una marca se hacia en el árbol. -

-No te metas - hablo con enojo todavía por la situación mientras miraba como su hermana tomaba su helado feliz junto a su sonriente madre. Para después marcharse rumbo a su hogar, le habían dejado una vez más acaso no les importaba, mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por su mejilla.-

-Los niños no pueden llorar, los niños son fuertes y valientes, las niñas delicadas y dulces como las flores -comenta ella al tiempo que una lágrima traicionera resbala por los ojos ahora azules, al ver como lo dejaban -

-Yo, no lloro – trato de defenderse el niño-

-Aun así no es malo llorar, ten esto protegerá la herida, parece que te quedara una cicatriz - interrumpe ella mientras se sacaba una cinta de su cabello, la misma era azul celeste como sus ojos, para colocarla sobre los nudillos de el.-

-Gracias- Contesta él apenado mientras miraba la cinta contento, era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan amable, tan amigable, ya que su vida era exigencias continuas por parte de sus padres, mientras que para su hermana eran solo caprichos cumplidos sin chistar-

La miro un instante y experimento calor en su pecho, sus hermosos ojos claros como el cielo despejado en un día de verano, su hermosa cabellera rubia corta a la altura de los hombros pero que auguraba que seguiría creciendo.

Para el era un ángel caído del cielo, le sonrió de forma amigable al verlo tan embobado. Estaba fascinado, parecía que había encontrado una fuente de alegría en su corta vida llena de continuas pretensiones de sus padres, pero nunca una muestra de afecto clara que no saliera de un regalo en las fiestas o su cumpleaños. Pero hoy en este día donde pensó que nada saldría de la rutina encontró ese cálido afecto desinteresado que siempre buscaba en su familia, más este en vez de venir de ellos llego de una desconocida.

-Ven vamos a comer ramen, escuche que querías un poco – le dijo ella sonriéndole a lo que el niño mira a otro lado sonrojado por la vergüenza.-

-Bien, por cierto mis padres dicen que no puedo hablar con desconocidos, pero si me dices tú nombre no habrá problema -comenta él con una sonrisa infantil que extrañamente la apeno-

-Así no es como funciona, pero mi nombre es…

Naruto se despertó agitado, bañado en sudor por aquel sueño tan revelador que había tenido, este había sido mas vivido y explicito que todos los que había tenido, esa era su infancia, su madre, su hermana pero sus rostros eran borrosos no había podido ni siquiera saber algún rasgo de ellas y mas importante aquella niña que debía significar algo en su vida.

-Quien eres – se pregunto mientras se reincorporaba sentándose sobre su cama – porque mi corazón late tan fuerte de solo pensar quien eres, lo siento arder.-

Miro su mano buscando aquella cicatriz que había visto en sus sueños, pero no estaba allí, por que no lo estaba; con solo ese pensamiento volvió a cerrar sus ojos, tratando de descubrir el nombre de aquella niña, vio a su madre y a su hermana en aquel sueño también pero por alguna razón no le mostraba ninguna importancia el saber de ellas, solo aquella niña de ojos celestes. Siguió buscando queriendo recordarla pero eso no sucedió, ni una sola vez su mente le traicionaba de nuevo, jugaba con el una vez mas.

Solo la oración se repetía en su mente; las niñas son dulces y delicadas con las flores.

Paso el tiempo establecidos para tocar puerto, la aldea de las olas se fijaba frente a el, se miraban embarcaciones de todos los tamaños, al parecer Tadao no había mentido al decir que la aldea era las prospera de la región.

-Veo que ya te encuentras despierto, no saliste ni para comer, como te encuentras – pregunto Tadao al ver como el rubio salía de su habitación-

-Si, solo necesitaba un tiempo para despejar mi mente – respondió sin gestos aparentes –

-Mira es mi hogar, ahora es un buen lugar para vivir – comento el hombre señalando con su dedo índice la isla que se veía a la lejanía –

La nave avanzo por las tranquilas aguas que rodeaban ala ola, en un par de minutos ya estaban descargando el barco, naruto como pago por el viaje se había quedado ayudar, gracias a su fuerza no fue problema ayudar aquellos marineros terminaron mas pronto de lo que nunca pensaron.

-Bueno Naruto-kun aquí nos separamos, te deseo un buen viaje te estaré esperando para llevarte a Ume de regreso – comento Tadao dándole la mano – Mucha suerte amigo. -

-Gracias, nos veremos – contesto el rubio estrechando la mano del marinero- Salúdame a tu esposa y a tus hijos – decía el rubio mientras caminaba -

A si que se dio la vuelta y camino por las calles de la ciudad, que era muy concurrida por turistas, comerciantes y demás personas, niños corrían por las calles, todo se manejaba con una gran tranquilidad.

Era de mañana, a si que podía ir rumbo a konoha directamente, pero quería explorar aquella isla con tranquilidad, total no había ninguna prisa ya que era su deseo conocer otros lugares, tal vez de esa manera recordar mas de su pasado.

Camino buscando una posada, donde pudiese darse una ducha y poder comer, le pregunto a uno de los lugareños y le dio indicación para llegar a una humilde posada, no era muy grande pero si tenia algo de suerte tendrían alguna habitación disponible para un viajero cansado. Después de un tiempo de caminar y explorar la ciudad llego una casa ala orilla del mar, si no hubiese un pequeño letrero que ponía ¨posada¨ no se le hubiese ocurrido que ese era el lugar.

-Buenos días – exclamo el rubio atravesando el marco de aquella casa–

Rápidamente fue respondido por una voz delicada, perteneciente a una hermosa mujer, vestida con un conjunto azul hasta las rodillas y un mandil sobre el, quien se asomo.-Buenos días, en que lo puedo ayudar –

-Busco una habitación, tendrá disponible alguna– pregunto el rubio mientras que aquella mujer le miraba con una sonrisa que le izo ponerse un poco nervioso –

-Claro, no tenemos muchos clientes desde que el hotel del centro abrió – comento con pesadez pero aun conservado su buen humor, pero el la notaba nerviosa por alguna razón – pero siempre es agradable recibir a un joven viajero, vamos te llevare a tu habitación –

Naruto solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras la seguía por el lugar hasta el tercer piso de la casa, rápidamente le dio las indicaciones y naruto pago su estadía por dos días.

-Soy Naruto –

-Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Tsunami –

-Es un gusto tsunami-san –

-El gusto es mío Naruto-san, el desayuno se servirá en unos minutos, porque no te acomodas y bajas – le dijo antes de retirarse le pelinegra –

Después de dejar sus pocas pertenencias se dio un baño y cambiarse de atuendo por uno más cómodo que consistía en una yukata muy sencilla, a si pues bajo al comedor para encontrarse con un niño de no más doce o trece años.

-Hola señor, mi nombre es Inari – exclamo respetuosamente el niño – sea bienvenido a nuestra posada

-Hola Inari – saludo – soy Naruto, a si que llámame a si–

-Esta bien Naruto-san –

-Porque no se sientan ya todo esta servido – dije dueña de la posada –

La mañana era refréscate gracias a las corrientes de aire que entraban desde el mar. En verdad aquella posada gozaba de una posición privilegiada ya que estaba al filo de la playa sobre un pequeño acantilado, bajo de el una hermosa playa, la verdad no entendía como ese lugar tenia tan pocos huéspedes.

Ni que decir de la comida de su hostelera, era sencilla un poco de arroz y pescado frito con algunas verduras, era la típica comida que se hacia para la familia cada mañana, pero no por ello era poco agraciada si no que el cariño y dedicación puesta en ella le daba un toque inigualable.

-Siento este desayuno tan austero, pero como ves no recibimos casi huéspedes desde hace unos meses. A si que no estábamos preparados – comento la mujer pelinegra –

-No, es perfecto de esta manera. En verdad que esta delicioso. Es una gran cocinera tsunami-san – respondió con sencillez acompañada de una sonrisa que izo sonrojar a la mujer -

-Me alagas. Pero esto lo hago todos los días, no noto la diferencia. – dijo probando bocado –

-Yo tampoco – compartió Inari –

-Me alegro ser aquel que pueda diferenciar el sabor que pone con su empeño en la comida para su hijo. Para mi eso marca la diferencia entre una buena comida.-

-Jejeje eres gracioso. Acaso eres un crítico de comida o algo por el estilo. – pregunto Inari riendo por las palabras de naruto ya que el no encontraba diferencia alguna –

-Inari no seas irrespetuoso.- exclamo avergonzaba su madre.-

-No pasa nada tsunami-san, pero no Inari, no soy nada de eso. Aunque debo confesar que soy detallista con lo que me rodea, como tu madre ahora mismo que mira que comas tus verduras y no las escondas en tus mangas, no notas que siguen apareciendo en tu plato – exclamo el rubio asiendo que Inari temblara derrotado – Algo que aprendí en estos años que no hay nada mejor que el calor del hogar y esta en todo detalle de tu vida diaria; claro que no los notas por que son minúsculos, pero si te tomas un segundo y cierras los ojos podrías notarlo.

-Tienes un hermoso pensamiento sobre la familia naruto-san. – comento tsunami sirviéndole un poco mas de arroz al rubio – Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti. Pareces un buen joven.

-Lamentablemente no tengo familia tsunami-san. Tal vez esa es la razón que pude notar lo extraordinario de tu comida porque yo no la como a diario. –

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzada pensando que había tocado un tema delicado.-

-No tenga cuidado. No es algo que usted supiera de antemano a si que no pasa nada.- le respondió el rubio – Dígame y su esposo no comerá con nosotros.

-Mi padre murió hace varios años atrás... –

Tsunami miro la mirada baja de su hijo a si que decidió cambiar la situación.

-Inari se hace tarde para la academia, toma aquí esta tu almuerzo. – decía su madre mientras este salía alarmado de la casa no antes de encárgale a su madre al joven -

-Ahora soy yo el que toca temas innecesarios lo siento.-

-No es malo recordar a quienes nos dejaron. Mi esposo se enfrento contra la maldad que asechaba este lugar, pero tristemente ella fue mas fuerte a si que el termino muriendo; después de un tiempo vino la paz gracias a una chica que con su voluntad cambio la mentalidad del pueblo.-

-Debe ser alguien muy importante para que hables de ella con tanto respeto. –

-Claro que lo es, hasta el puente que conecta nuestra aldea con el continente lleva su apellido, lo veras cuando lo vayas a cruzar, ella se llama…- decía aunque fue interrumpida por los gritos de hombre – disculpa, tengo que atenderlos.-

En la entrada de la casa tres hombres miraban con desdén aquella casa. Uno era del tipo empresario vestido con un traje negro. Tras de el dos que tenían fachas de ser sus matones ya que portaban trajes de combate, con katanas en su espalda.

-Kamiya-san, que le trae a esta humilde posada. – dijo respetuosamente la mujer acercándose al hombre, pero de manera altiva se le presento frente a el. –

-A lo mismo de siempre mujer, cuando me venderás esta porquería de posada, quiero construir mi hotel de lujo en estos terrenos. Vamos que te hare una buena oferta –

-Debo declinar su oferta, no pienso vender esta casa que era de mi padre. Seria deshonroso que destruya lo que construyo con sus propias manos. A si que debo decir no – contesto firme en su decisión –

Naruto miraba desde el marco de la casa, por si la situación ameritaba su presencia, pero veía que tsunami se las arreglaba perfectamente.

-Vamos mujer, no ves que este lugar se cae a pedazos. Sera mejor que aceptes de buena manera, no me gustaría usar la fuerza contra una mujer tan hermosa. – decía el hombre tocado la mejilla de tsunami. Con brusquedad –

-Ya le dije que no esta en venta y no vuelva a molestar a mi casa. – dijo quitándole la mano de su rostro – Y menos ose volver a tocarme, me es repugnante.-

Los hombres que le acompañaban rieron por unos instantes por las palabras de la hostelera, humillado y furioso Kitano Kamiya no era aun hombre que se daba por vencido fácilmente, más aun cuando le humillaba una simple mujer.

-No eres mas que una sucia puta, conoce tu lugar – vocifero alzando su mano para golpear ala pelinegra –

Ella asustada cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego. La mano de Kitano fue detenida por Naruto a unos centímetros de su cara, miro quien le había salvado solo para encontrarse la furiosa mirada del rubio, quien apretaba con fuerza la mano del hombre.-

-Naruto. – pronuncio temerosa.-

-Veo que no solamente te faltan modales, si no que incluso pensaste en golpear a esta bella mujer frente a la persona menos indicada. – exclamo el rubio aplicando mas fuerza en su agarre–

-Suéltame bastardo – gritaba por el dolor – Ustedes que miran ayúdenme, que para algo les pago imbéciles.-

Hiro y Shiro, dos hermanos que abandonaron la aldea de la nube por su falta de habilidades para convertirse en Chunnin, ahora trabajaban con Kitano como sus matones, aunque no eran muy fuertes para combatir contra otros shinobis; eran más fuertes que una persona normal, claro que eso no lo sabía kitano.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el rubio tratando de partirle en dos con sus katanas; todo sucedió en cámara lenta naruto soltó aquel hombre y con la mirada fija en aquellas armas, pero por alguna razón que desconocía sabia que la mejor manera de parar a un enemigo con una espada era inmovilizar la muñeca de la mano que blandía el arma a si podría impedir el movimiento de sus enemigos.

Así que inclino el cuerpo levemente hacia el frente, para parar las manos ambos individuos quedando entre ambas espadas.

-Tienen diez segundos para soltar sus armas e irse de aquí antes de que salgan lastimados.-

-Mocoso engreído – pronuncio Hiro aplicando mas fuerza pero era inútil sus manos no se movían ni un milímetro.-

\- Antes de eso – pronuncio dando un salto hacia atrás, apoyado de ambos sujetos, quedo detrás de la mujer, para luego tomarla en brazos y ponerla fuera de peligro cerca de la casa.-

Las katanas se clavaron en la tierra cuando naruto utilizo como trampolín las manos que las blandían.-

-Vamos hermano que este necesita que le bajen los sumos – exclamo Shiro abalanzándose de nuevo contra naruto junto a su hermano –

Naruto tenía una mirada relajada, para su percepción ambos sujetos se movían lentos a si que tenia oportunidad de contraatacar fácilmente, sus ojos rápidamente procesaban las aperturas en sus defensas. Corrió a gran velocidad esquivando las primeras estocadas de las espadas para colocarse ala sus espaldas, de una media vuelta dio una certera patada en la espalda de Hiro mandándolo contra los arboles dejándolo inconsciente al momento de estrellarse contra un gran tronco, con suerte tal vez tendría unas cuantas fracturas y contusiones, todo por tan solo de una patada.

Maldito como te atreves – grito colérico al ver el estado de su hermano- te vo…y

Un golpe en las costillas ahogo su alarido provocando que el tipo escupiera saliva soltando su espada; quería moverse pero ya su cuerpo no reacciono por el terrible impacto.

Tsunami miraba asombrada la fuerza y habilidad de naruto, era casi de otro mundo, en segundos acabo con el conflicto como si fuesen menos que moscas a su lado; su rostro confiado, demostraba poderío e inspiraba respeto.

-Quien eres – vocifero temeroso Kitano mientras caía de nalgas al suelo –

-Solo alguien a quien no le gusta tu horripilante rostro – respondió mientras con su mano tumbaba a Shiro sin mayor esfuerzo quien tenía sus ojos en blanco, se había desmayado- A si que si sabes lo que te conviene, te iras de aquí y jamás volverás, por que si lo haces, te asesinare – susurro para que la dueña de la posada no escuchara –

Kitano Kamiya no tuvo oportunidad de pensárselo dos veces ya que salió despavorido, lleno de temor por aquel hombre de sonrisa demoniaca, naruto volteo a ver a tsunami que le miraba con preocupación.

-Naruto-san no se lastimo – exclamo al ver como el rubio se acercaba ala entrada de la casa, con una herida en el brazo derecho, producto del rose con una espada –

-No tranquila, no es nada solo es un roce, y ya no te preocupes esos hombres no volverán a molestarte –

-Te lo agradezco – ella se le hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.- naruto-san acaso eres un ninja –

-No lo se – contesto con simpleza –

-Eres muy fuerte para ser solo un viajero – comento sin medir sus palabras –

Ella se tapo la boca no quería ser indiscreta.-

-Porque no vamos a dentro y me cuenta la historia de este suceso y yo le cuento el porque tengo estas habilidades.-

Ella solo asintió para luego ambos entrar ala posada; Ya sentados en la sala con unas tazas de te, tsunami comenzaba su relato.

-Cuando la ciudad comenzó a prosperar gracias ala construcción del puente muchos negocios se abrieron, mi padre era un famoso constructor que ayudo a edificar esta aldea y claro el puente, pero cayo enfermo no pudimos hacer nada para salvarle. Fue cuando comenzó todo, tuve que convertir mi hogar en una posada para sustentar a mi hijo, al principio todo marchaba bien, Inari y yo disfrutábamos el trabajar y conocer a todo tipo de personas llevábamos una buena vida, pero Kitano Kamiya llego ala aldea poniendo su lujoso hotel en el centro, lo cual nos quito la clientela ya que contaba con mejores servicios. Ahora el quiere comprar a toda costa estos terrenos eran de mi padre, la playa y el bosque de los alrededores son propiedad nuestra y el las desea; como vez hoy fue mas agresivo que antes.

Naruto escuchaba con atención su historia, ahora sabia que esa mujer era fuerte y daría todo por su hijo, por unos instantes su corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza.

-No te preocupes, el ya no volverá molestarte.-

-En verdad te lo agradezco, pero ahora dime tu historia, pareces alguien muy interesante.- exclamo con una sonrisa, su rostro descansaba en la palma de su mano.-

Ella estaba un poco mas animada, tal vez fuese por la presencia de un hombre en el hogar, que le protegiese como fue su esposo y su padre, lo que fuese le hacia sentirse tranquila.

-En verdad es corta, tengo perdida de memoria, a si que no será una historia muy extensa. Hace tres años desperté en la isla Ume al sur de aquí, en la playa con ningún recuerdo más que mi nombre, alas orillas de la playa una pareja de ancianos me encontró, me cuido y curo mis heridas, pero pasaron los días y los meses, sin que mi memoria regresara. Mis habilidades las conocí cuando sobre la playa unos piratas molestaban a una joven llamada kotonoha, fuerza y velocidad como en ninguna persona de la isla. Chihiro-san el hombre que me encontró me dijo que esas habilidades eran de un ninja, que posiblemente en una batalla había perdido mi memoria.-

-Entonces, no recuerdas nada antes de estos tres años – pregunto mas interesada –

-En ocasiones veo, lugares y personas pero no logro recordar quienes son, por eso decidí viajar tal vez encuentre a alguien que sepa quien soy o de donde vengo. –

Naruto bajo la mirada apretando la taza de te con fuerza.

-Tienes miedo no es así.-

-Como lo sabes – inquirió el rubio al ver que había visto atreves sus pensamientos – es cierto, tengo miedo de que la persona que fui no sea la que yo espero.

-Pero sientes que lo necesitas para seguir adelante con tu vida.-

-Tsunami-san adivino mis intensiones, cree que hago lo correcto; pude haberme quedado en esa isla y vivir tranquilamente el resto de mi vida.-

La mujer guardo silencio unos minutos meditando, quería darle una respuesta que le ayudara, sentía que se lo debía por lo menos.

-Nadie puede decirte que el camino que estas tomando es correcto o no; no necesitas que alguien te reafirme tu decisión para sentirte mas seguro, en el mundo hay dos tipos de personas, las que hacen que las cosas pasen y las que las esperan que suceda; es cierto que pudiste vivir en Ume, tener una esposa e hijos, pero dime vivirías plenamente de la manera en que te encontrabas, porque si lo crees a si, aun estas a tiempo de regresar.-

El rubio asimilo las palabras queriendo comprender de la mejor manera las palabras de tsunami, era cierto ahora su suerte estaba echada debía afrontar su pasado si quería vivir su futuro.

-Cual será tu siguiente destino naruto – sorbió te mientras el rubio meditaba en silencio-

Naruto reacciono ante su llamado.-

-Iré a konoha, Chihiro-san me dijo que allí vivía una famosa medico que podría ayudarme a recuperar la memoria.-

-Konoha es una buena aldea, aunque en los últimos años ha padecido las consecuencias de un ataque por parte de criminales muy peligrosos, escuche que uno solo de ellos barrio con media aldea.-

-No me sorprende los ninjas son enemigos entre si, si quieres defender lo que quieres tienes que ser mas fuerte que tu enemigos, si no estas expuesto a que esas cosas sucedan. –

-Naruto-san, no crees que estas siendo demasiado frio, muchas personas sufrieron y murieron a causa de ese ataque.-

-Puede ser cruda la verdad, pero es su naturaleza destruirse entre si; las aldeas ninja nacieron para proteger la paz, pero al proteger algo tiene que ser sacrificado, tarde o temprano tendrás que dañar a alguien mas para defender la paz que quieres, esa es una realidad innegable.-

-Para ser alguien que perdió su memoria, te expresas de los ninjas como si fueras uno de ellos.-

Naruto por alguna razón se molesto, parándose en el acto para caminar hacia la puerta.-

-Iré al pueblo a dar la vuelta, vendré antes de que oscurezca tsunami-san.- exclamo antes de salir.-

Tsunami vio salir al joven con la mirada vacía, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la sencilla razón de que lo conocía, sabia quien era y de donde venia, pero ella no era la indicada para decirle la verdad.

-Lo siento naruto-kun, no me corresponde decirte tu pasado. Eres alguien mejor del que una vez conocí, tu familia espera el regreso de alguien nuevo; libre de rencores y de ambiciones negativas.-

Tsunami se hundió en sus recuerdos de cuando conoció a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un ninja extraordinario que venció a Zabuza Momochi; El demonio de la niebla, aunque la versión oficial es que había sido Asuna Namikaze.

Flashback

Tsunami veía con admiración al joven que estaba postrado en el colchón de su habitación, le habían traído con grandes heridas, cortes y magulladuras que parecían como si una bestia salvaje le hubiese atacado, o eso pensaba ya que ella le había estado cambiando los vendajes; Solo un par de horas atrás había dado muerte a Zabuza, el shinobi había vencido con mucho facilidad al demonio de la niebla. Pero esa batalla no había sido la causa de sus heridas, si no el detener a su hermana que se había salido de control, no sabia bien como había pasado, pero el había sido gravemente herido por ella.

Kakashi había dado ordenes de que nadie se le acercara excepto por ella, mucho menos su hermana. El dijo que no se llevaban bien, que si se despertaba y le miraba a su lado las cosas podrían ponerse violentas. Le miraba tan solo y triste a un dormido, su rostro era el de alguien triste; le miro con ternura y con su mano estirada toco su cara con suavidad, este relajo sus facciones pero pronto su mano fue detenida por la de el con gran fuerza.

-Quien eres – dijo con frialdad-

-Soy tsunami, la hija de tazuna – explico temerosa – me duele – se quejo -

El soltó el agarre lentamente.-

-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido.-

-Solo un par de horas. –

El sin incomodidad se levanto de su lugar, comenzando a quitarse los vendajes ante la mirada de una sorprendida quien quería detenerlo para que no se abrieran las heridas, pero la mirada del rubio se lo impidió, pero en rostro se formo un sonrojo al ver el perfecto físico del joven, pero algo mas fue lo que la sorprendió y eso era que no tenia ninguna herida en su pecho, siendo que hace un par de horas estaba muy gravantemente herido.

-Mi ropa –

-En la esquina – señalo el lugar –

-Kakashi, donde esta – pregunto sin gestos aparentes mientras se cambiaba.-

-Afuera con su equipo.- ella contestaba por inercia ya que la actitud del chico era muy rígida.-

-Gracias por cuidar de mi, no lo olvidare.- comento sin más para salir por una ventana hacia el jardín.-

Solo aquellas cortas oraciones se habían cruzado entre ambos, ella sintió el frio glaciar de sus ojos perdidos e heridos, pero pudo ver una gran luz que aun resplandecía en ellos o eso pensó al verle cara a cara.

Fin Flashback

-Se fuerte naruto-san – susurro – lo necesitaras.

5 AÑOS ATRÁS 16 DE JULIO

*Esto sucedió después del recuerdo.*

En la parte frontal del jardín, Kakashi Hatake observaba a dos de sus estudiantes practicar taijutsu, su desempeño contra el subordinado de zabuza había sido pésimo y eso le preocupaba ya que de ello dependía si vivían o morían en una misión.

Conformado por Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de Tsunade Senju buena medico con gran habilidad en taijutsu y control de chakra, pero tenia un pésimo temperamento y sus emociones la controlaban en momentos de tensión, pero ella había salido a buscar suministros médicos para atender a Naruto al pueblo.

Asuna Namikaze hija del Asuna Namikaze hija del 4to hokage de la hoja, gran capacidad de ninjutsu y poderosos Jutsus de Futon, combinados con una gran cantidad de chakra, pero débil en combate a cuerpo a cuerpo por su enfermedad que le surgió desde muy joven, que al final con un proceso de tratamiento realizado por Tsunade Senju pudo ser curada en su totalidad, pero dejándola con un cuerpo algo frágil que con entrenamiento podía ser superado , además era una niña mimada por sus padres lo que mermaba su capacidad ninja. Jutsus de Futon, combinados con una gran cantidad de chakra, pero débil en combate a cuerpo a cuerpo por su enfermedad, además era una niña mimada por sus padres lo que mermaba su capacidad ninja.

Y por ultimo el hijo menor del líder del clan uchiha, Sasuke quien era el mas balanceado de los tres, con un uso esplendido de el sharingan aplicado en los genjutsus y gran estratega, pero demasiado arrogante y confiado además de un nulo sentido del trabajo en equipo.

Pero todo esto era a raíz de ser comparado con su hermano mayor quien pertenecía a la unidad ambu más respetada en el mundo, La Raíz, que era comandada por Naruto, había hecho el examen de admisión tres veces y las misma tres veces naruto lo había rechazado.

-Aun son novatos, Kakashi, debiste suspender la misión al saber que se enfrentaban a un enemigo rango S y A.-

Kakashi suspiro al escuchar la voz que provenía de un antiguo pupilo en la unidad ambu, Naruto Namikaze o simplemente Naruto para todos los que le conocían, hijo del 4to hokage hermano de Asuna, pero muy diferente, el rubio era un genio, graduado de la academia a los 10 años, chunnin a los 11 y jounnin a los 13 y ahora a sus 16 años era comandante de la Raiz. Tenía todas las cualidades que quisieras en un shinobi, pero solo tenía un defecto no un defecto shinobi si no uno como persona.-

-Pensé que estaban listos, para este tipo de misión. Quise probarlos, Sasuke quiere pertenecer a la Raiz y quería mostrarle por qué lo habías rechazado en tres ocasiones.-

-Si el hokage, no me hubiese mandado como refuerzo; ahora uno de ellos por lo menos estaría muerto y lo sabes. Y en cuanto a Sasuke no es que no cumpla con las cualidades para pertenecer a la Raiz, pero es porque Itachi piensa que no está listo.-

Kakashi había avisado al hokage como había cambiado la situación de la misión mediante un mensaje y como respuesta naruto fue enviado.

-Me sorprendio que hubieses aceptado la misión, desde que tomaste la división no habias aceptado ninguna.-

-El viejo me lo pidió, el cuarto lo mando como mensajero. Tal vez como una manera de que nuestros lazos de hermanos sean restablecidos o alguno idiotez como esa.

Pero bueno en cuanto a lo que sucedió, tu criterio de la misión fue pobre Kakashi, mi reporte será que no hubo ninguna complicación y que cuando llegue tu equipo había cumplido satisfactoriamente la misión. Seguro a si lo prefieren sus padres. Ademas el hokage no quiere que se hable de la complicaciones que tiene su pequeña salvadora para controlar su poder.-

Kakashi volvió a suspirar por segunda vez en la mañana, era cierto el poder del kyuubi en Asuna se había salido de control al dejar que sus emociones la dominaran, fue detenida gracias a los sellos que naruto tenia, pero eso no evito que el saliera herido al contenerla.

-Solo necesita más entrenamiento, si tú le ayudaras seria de gran ayuda. Tú controlas gran parte del chakra que te fue dado.-

-No me necesita tiene al hokage y a su esposa para ayudarla, jamás me han necesitado- expreso sin inmutarse pero en sus palabras se sentía la rabia que les tenia.- Jiraiya-sama seria mas apto para enseñarle el control del chakra del kyuubi ya que el fue quien izo el diseño original del sello.-

Era cierto Asuna recibía clases de tres poderoso shinobis, su padre y su madre le entrenaban día y noche, pero no avanzaba al ritmo necesario de su instrucción, era demasiado mimada por sus padres y eso le impedía su máximo rendimiento.-

-Yo tuve que controlar solo este poder, nunca tuve ni una ayuda de esos bastardos.-

-No deberías expresarte de esa manera de tus padres naruto, cometieron errores es cierto, pero están arrepentidos.-

-Es tarde para eso, ahora yo tengo mi vida echa con los desechos de Asuna. Pero me alegro que sea de esta manera porque si no, seria igual de patética y mimada que ella. –

Asuna, estaba atenta de la conversación de su hermano y maestro. No sabia si estar celosa de su hermano o furiosa con ella por no estar al nivel que el lo estaba, detuvo a Zabuza sin problemas y contuvo a su estudiante a tal grado que solo uso dos clones. Incluso el la había detenido, pero ella no podía entender la razón de tan abismal diferencia de poder y habilidades, tenia la atención de su padre y su madre que le instruían siempre que ella lo deseara, porque no podía alcanzar a su hermano, le dolía que le llamara patética y mimada. Ella era la hija del poderoso yondaime debía estar ala altura de su padre, movió su cabeza y siguió con su entrenamiento pero ahora con más fervor.

Parece que te lo tomas mas enserio ahora Asuna.- exclamo sasuke que intercambiaba golpes con ella y había sentido su aumento de ritmo pero al poner un poco de atención hacia su maestro vio el porque del cambio de su compañera.- es por eso, si quieres estar al nivel de tu hermano necesitas mas que esto.- poniendo mas presión ala defensa de la namikaze.-

Sasuke había escuchado de boca de su hermano muchas veces que Naruto era alguien de temer y que si algún día si Naruto y el combatían seguramente el moriría de una u otra forma, y para que su hermano diera tal declaración era porque Naruto era alguien de temer, pero como su hermano el también era a alguien a quien superar.-

Sasuke.- exclamo asuna dando un golpe recto al pecho que sasuke bloqueo con facilidad.-

Que.-

En verdad hay tanta diferencia entre mi hermano y yo.- pregunto algo intranquila.- A mi me lo han dado todo, técnicas, conocimientos e incluso los maestros mas selectos en diferentes disciplinas y no puedo alcanzarlo porque.- pregunto afligida parando en seco.-

-Sasuke se quedo pensativo unos segundos.- Crees que para mi no fue igual, tengo lo mismo que mi hermano e incluso el me entrena y me enseña lo que sabe, y aun a si no lo puedo igualar.-

Ambos tomaron un descanso para ir hacia unas botellas de agua, y una toalla para secarse el sudor de la cara, ellos eran cercanos, se identificaban al ser la sombra de sus hermanos.-

Por que no podemos alcanzarles, que nos hace tan diferentes.-

Realmente quieres saber como tu hermano se hizo tan fuerte, una noche que Itachi se embriago antes de contraer matrimonio me lo dijo.-

Tu hermano se emborracho, debió ser hilarante ver alguien como tu hermano en ese estado..-

Ni que lo digas fue divertido, creo que tengo unas fotos ocultas para chantajearlo un día, cuando me una ala Raíz.-

Quiero saber.- dijo Asuna no queriendo perder el hilo de la conversación original a sasuke a veces le gustaba divagar.—

Cuando tu y yo teníamos ocho años y entramos ala academia recuerdas, tu hermano se la pasaba dormido en clases y nunca prestaba atención, no era porque era alguien flojo y perezoso.

Naruto, entrenaba a diario bajo la tutela de Sarutobi-sama en el campo de entrenamiento de las unidades anbu durante el día y por la noche con la raíz bajo la tutela de Danzou el tuerto del consejo que murio, imagínate dos shinobis que vivieron en tiempos de guerra, que vieron en tu hermano algo que nadie mas. Vieron un guerrero como ellos, que podían forjar para el futuro, o eso fue lo que dijo mi hermano entre otras cosas y de como conquistar mujeres.

Un guerrero para el futuro, es lo mismo que dice mi padre de mi.

Te equivocas, no son lo mismo.-

A que te refieres, sasuke.-

Tu y tu hermano son diferentes, entrenados para un propósito mucho mas diferente aun, a el lo crearon para combatir y erradicar amenazas contra la aldea a cualquier precio, aun si se lleva el desprecio de su pueblo.-

Nos han protegido Asuna, las misiones que hemos hecho hasta ahora no son nada, siempre combatiendo con bandidos o shinobis de poca monta. Es cierto hemos tomado algunas vidas, pero siempre como ultimo recurso. Ellos tienen misiones donde deben matar sin contemplación hombres, mujeres y niños, sin importar la edad sin importar si son padres o madres, matar por la espalda y salir en silencio cobijados por la noche ocultos en las sombras.-

Mi padre jamás ordenaría tales cosas, como matar a inocentes o niños.-

Lo ves, sigues engañada, no somos héroes asuna, para nuestro pueblo podemos serlo, pero para el resto del mundo seremos escoria y eso es el trabajo de un Shinobi, no.. el de un guerrero que ama, vive y respira por su pueblo.-

Con Naruto y Kakashi la conversación no era tan diferente.

-Tú también tuviste a dos poderosos shinobis entrenándote día y noche. Incluso después de terminar con uno ibas con el otro.-

-Y pague el precio por el poder que adquirí, para obtener lo que deseas debes sacrificar algo de igual valor, a si es este mundo, no es a si. Que ha sacrificado asuna, absolutamente nada, porque todo le fue dado.-

Kakashi decidió zanjar ese tema que ya era un tabú para ambos. No había nada que reprocharle a naruto; era un increíble shinobi con gran talento y fiel a konoha hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, con solo 16 años era uno de los mas poderosos shinobis de la aldea y era aun mas peligroso si soltaba su verdadero poder. Pero su mirada se movió hacia su hermana.

-Mírala jugar con sus amigos. Si el cuarto no le protegiera y mimara tanto seria aun más fuerte.

-Todos esperan mucho de ella, es la luz que protegerá konoha; tiene mucho peso sobre su espalda naruto. –

-Y del patético de naruto no esperaban que siquiera aprendería a caminar. Valla vueltas que da la vida.-

-Naruto – pronuncio Kakashi a modo de reproche –

-No tiene el poder para proteger a nadie, solo es un juego para ella no ha visto el verdadero mundo de los ninjas, no le han mostrado lo sucio y bizarro que es, ella no entiende el verdadero valor del sacrificio, no conoce los limites del bien y del mal, somos ninjas entrenados para matar a cualquier precio, para traicionar y ser odiados.-

-El hokage piensa que aun no ha madurado lo suficiente, para mostrarle la verdad de un ninja.-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ya que después de todo es tu favorita Kakashi. Y no te hare cambiar de opinión-

-Lo mismo digo, eres tan testarudo al igual que kushina-sama.-

Naruto callo por varios instantes, no soportaba que se le comparara con sus padres si se les podía llamar de esa manera.-

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Eso ya no debería de afectarme.-

El peliblanco sintió como el rubio decayó por su equivocación a si que decidió pasar a otro tema que le inquietaba.

-Y dime, como salió todo con Inoichi-sama.-

Naruto solo suspiro al recordar aquella discusión.-

-Ese hombre si que es sobreprotector con su princesa; Pase tres horas oyendo sus sermones, indicaciones e incluso instrucciones de como tratar a su hija, fue un fastidio.-

Naruto le explica a Kakashi todo lo que el padre de Ino le decía con santo y señas, a el le agradaba ver ese lado de naruto el tranquilo y sonriente, aquel que solo podía sacar una sola persona; Ino Yamanaka, la novia de naruto desde que el tenia memoria, siempre juntos. Se puede decir que ella fue lo único que mantuvo cuerdo a naruto, por quien soporto aquellos infernales entrenamientos que recibía por parte de sus maestros. El sobrevivía a esos infernales entrenamientos solo para verla al siguiente día.

Ahora ellos habían dado un gran paso en su relación, comenzarían a vivir juntos ambos tenían 16 años pero nadie les podía decir que esto era algo irracional. Si tenían la edad para arrebatar la vida de una persona e ir a morir por su aldea, ellos podían decidir como vivir hasta el último de sus días.

Desde los ocho años naruto vivía en soledad, ala edad que comenzó a entrenar tan duro como su cuerpo le permitía incluso mas allá de ese limite. Ahora Ino vivirá con el, le alegra saber que naruto tenia a esa persona importante, se lo merecía después de tanto pelear. Y pedía a los dioses que Ino estuviera a su lado siempre, porque temía el día que ella no estuviera para contener a Naruto, ese día el mundo debía solo temerle a algo y ese algo era naruto.

-Lo peor fue cuando nos dependíamos comenzó a llorar como un bebe, imagínate a un poderoso shinobi y líder de unos de los clanes mas respetados haciendo ese tipo de escenas debí haberlo grabado.-

-No se si me corresponde decírtelo naruto, pero lo haz hecho bien, llegaras tan alto como tu te lo permitas, nunca descuides lo que amas y vive sin arrepentimientos, escucha siempre a tu corazón. Te lo dice un hombre que ha tenido tantos errores en su vida. –

Naruto le miro confundido por sus palabras, aquellas que de niño siempre quiso escuchar de su bastardo padre, pudo sentir como su pecho se lleno de alegría, su mano se levanto con el puño cerrado hacia su compañero. El le imito chocando sus puños en muto entendimiento. Esa fue la primera y única vez que naruto vio a Kakashi Hatake como su maestro y amigo.-

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei –

Actualidad

Los días pasaron como un suspiro, naruto había visto lo que necesitaba de aquel lugar, tranquilizo su inquieto corazón. Solo necesitaba de la soledad de donde nadie le conociera para poner en orden sus metas, había decidido seguir escuchando a su corazón, a si había vivido y a si viviría, quería ser libre como el viento y para ello debía despejar las dudas de su mente, pero incluso si no encontraba su pasado, viviría esta nueva vida y aquellas dudas las encerraría en una prisión donde nadie las podría encontrar jamás.

Buen viaje naruto-san.- exclamo aquella mujer que había sido su anfitriona.- espero que encuentres lo que buscas y puedas calmar a tu corazón.

Muchas gracias, tsunami-san. – dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para emprender su camino.- Dile a Inari que si quiere ser un gran hombre que solo escuche a su corazón, que a mi me funciono.- dijo despidiéndose con un ademan.-

El joven Inari estaba de pesca con sus amigos y por eso no pudo despedir al rubio, quien había sido su amigo por aquellos días en el país de las Olas, aunque el quiso llegar a tiempo el solo vio como su madre estaba en la entrada mirando el horizonte por donde desapareció la figura de naruto.

No lo alcance.- decía jadeando por haber venido corriendo.-

No cariño, pero el dijo que vendría a vernos después.-

Entiendo.- se quedo recuperando el aliento.- Mama porque no le dijiste quien era o le revelaste lo que sabíamos.

Porque no era nuestro deber, el sufrió mucho y ah perdido mucho mas, ahora es diferente puede iniciar de cero, pero nosotros solo somos simples espectadores, su familia es la que debe decidir si contarle su pasado verdadero.-

Parecía feliz ahora. Tan malo seria para el recordar ahora.- pregunto mirando el camino.-

Inari, tal ves no lo entiendas, pero se que algún día lo harás. Pero naruto es de esas personas que pueden influir en el futuro del mundo, lo puedes sentir con tan solo verle.-

No entiendo.-

Algún día lo harás, ahora que quieres para la cena.-

Caballa asada con sopa de miso.- exclamo alegre mientras entraba triunfante a casa con la pesca del día.-

Fue lo único que pescaste cierto.- pregunto su madre con una sonrisa, el no contesto y se fue directamente a limpiar su pescado para la cena.- Eres igual a tu padre.-


	3. Hoja & Raiz

_Paso el tiempo y está herida no curo. _

_Me devora el miedo que sembraste en mi interior, quebraste mi cuerpo y mi mente no lo resistió. _

_A veces despierto empapado en sudor, sueño que estas frente a mí, veo el miedo en tu mirar y sientes lo mismo que yo, temes lo que pasara…_

**8 AÑOS DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUUBI.-**

_Había pasado ocho años desde que Konoha fue arrasada por el bestia mitológica del Kyuubi, muchos niños, mujeres y Shinobis murieron esa noche defendiendo a su pueblo. Pero las desgracias no vinieron solas, muchas aldeas trataron de aprovecharse de la precaria situación de la aldea un gran ejemplo fue como el Kumogakure intento secuestrar a la hija menor del Clan Hyuga, quienes después pidieron la cabeza del líder del Hiashi Hyuga, cosa que Yondaime Hokage negó o sus palabras exactas fueron __**¨Si quieren su cabeza vengan por ella, pero no garantizo que regresen con la suya sobre sus hombros.¨ **__Después de eso el Raikage no hizo declaración alguna, conocía de primera mano el poder del Yondaime y una guerra en estos tiempo sería demasiado desgastante y con las demás aldeas al asecho no hubo respuesta alguna._

_En la casa de la familia Uzumaki se llevaba un encuentro entre hermanos como era costumbre en ellos, ya que Asuna tenía malas notas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo su madre le daba lecciones y su compañero de prácticas era Naruto quien día tras día la apaleaba, ambos se enfrentaban en el patio trasero con un claro ganador._

¡Vamos Asuna-chan!, usa las combinaciones que practicamos, debes ser más rápida. _\- exclamo Kushina Uzumaki al ver como su hija era presionada y derribada al suelo nuevamente por su hermano naruto.- _Eres una mujer del clan Uzumaki puedes hacerlo mejor cariño.

_Asuna levanto la mirada para encarar a su hermano que por unos minutos era mayor que ella, pero en este momento le parecía muy superior, el jamás se había comportado de esa manera sabía que era un poco más fuerte que ella pero en este momento la brecha entre ambos parecía más grande, se sentía un poco agitada y su corazón latía con gran fuerza, dolía pero podía soportarlo un poco más.- _

¿Qué? Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer._-exclamo naruto con la mirada afilada mientras le miraba hacia abajo.- _No hagas que pierda mi tiempo, esto solo lo hago porque Papa me lo ordeno.

_Asuna apretó la tierra bajo sí, no quería que el idiota y dejado de su hermano se burlara de ella, esa humillación se la haría pagar caro, pero por ahora le patearía el trasero, acumulo chakra en sus piernas para aumentar su impulso su hermano estaba cerca no lo podría esquivar y le noquearía con un puñetazo, pero más fue su sorpresa que en segundo tenía la cara contra el suelo y su mano de naruto contra su cabeza aplastándole.- _

Naruto es suficiente por hoy, sabes que asuna-chan no debe exigirse demasiado.-_exclamo su madre con tono de reproche ya que asuna estaba enferma del corazón.-_ Con eso basta por hoy y para la otra naruto no seas tan agresivo que te pasa hoy ¿eh?.-

_Naruto soltó el agarre de su hermana en un segundo para ponerse en pie, su madre seguro no quería que lastimara a Asuna siempre paraba los encuentros cuando su ¨pequeña niña¨ se encontraba en desventaja.-_ Así jamás serás una kunoichi medianamente respetable Asuna.- _exclamo con malicia, asuna no era la única que podía escupir veneno, se había cansado de ser el callado y sumiso, desde hoy le haría pagar cada maltrato y humillación.-_

_Naruto iba caminando hacia la entrada de la casa no sin antes pasar por un lado de su madre que se fue corriendo hacia su hermana para ver si no estaba lastimada ni siquiera se fijó en el corte de su mejilla que sangraba, que en su movimiento asuna le había cortado, pero igual sonrió.- _Si no puedes ni ganarme creo que sería mejor que dejaras de soñar en ser ninja asuna, tal vez puedas ser una ama de casa como Sakura ambas son igual de patéticas._-_

_Asuna le miro furiosa, odiaba que él le dijera patética, el patético era él ni siquiera le trababan como iguales ella superior, ella especial, porque él se creía mejor que ella. Kushina solo miro a naruto con sorpresa y un poco de rabia. Pero asuna se levantó y de salto en salto brinco las paredes que delimitaban la casa, se fue huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía humillada.-_

Naruto porque le dijiste eso a tu hermana, sabes bien que está enferma y que no puede exigirse como tú lo haces.- _le reprocho naruto, pero este ni siquiera le prestó atención solo asintió con la cabeza prometiendo que no lo volvería hacer y se fue hacia adentro de la casa no sin antes mirarla un segundo y luego voltear la mirada para seguir su camino, en ese instante una preocupación surgió en el pecho de Kushina que hizo que se lo tocara con su mano.- _Naru-chan.- susurro.-

_Ella se quedó allí sola en medio del patio tratando de descifrar que era eso que le preocupaba, Konoha disfrutaba de una ansiada paz desde el incidente del Kyuubi, todo estaba bien con su familia, tal vez la relación con naruto no era la mejor pero con asuna era especial ella la necesitaba más y con Minato era igual hasta planeaban tener otro hijo pronto, entonces que era, no lo podía entender, lo hablaría con su esposo durante la cena._

_Arriba en la ducha naruto tenía cerrado los ojos y mantenía una sonrisa pacifica, por fin le había dado una lección a su hermana, había decidido que ya nunca ella se burlaría de él. _

_Si su familia lo dejaba de lado el los haría de lado, tan solo la necesitaba a ella, y con tan solo pensarla un sonrojo se formó en su rostro. Ino Yamanaka la niña de ojos azules y cabello dorado que le había robado el sueño, no podía esperar para verla de nuevo._

_8:30 de la Noche_

_Naruto bajaba por las escaleras desde su habitación en la planta alta de la casa, y al final de las escaleras se encontró con su padre con cara de enfado, seguramente su madre le conto sobre el incidente de la tarde y se lo iba a reprochar seguramente.- _Otosan, buenas noches ya está lista la cena_.- exclamo sin emoción ya que sabía lo que vendría y eso era una reprimenda.-_

Naruto puedes explicar lo que sucedió esta tarde, tu madre me dijo que te excediste con Asuna, que incluso le dijiste que era una patética kunoichi. Sabes lo que ella padece del corazón y está en tratamiento.- _dije con tono severo, casi siempre el que recibía los regaños era el, asuna siempre le ponía trampas o le culpaba de las cosas y pues el siempre callaba siempre había sido así._\- Quiero que la busques y le pidas disculpas me has entendido y date prisa que tu madre servirá la cena.-

Ambos sabemos que tú sabes donde se encuentra, ya vendrá sola en un par de horas.-_dijo, sin darle importancia queriendo pasarle por un lado a Minato pero este detuvo su avance con su brazo.- _No es una petición naruto es una orden, son hermanos y deben cuidarse no lastimarse.-

Hmp…pues no lo parece.-

_Minato solo puso su mano sobre la frente, su hijo siempre hacia esos comentarios y no entendía porque, siempre contestaba de esa manera.-_ Solo busca a tu hermana, ya hablaremos de esto después de la cena.-

Siempre soy después, verdad.-

_Naruto solo asintió para salir por la puerta principal, a buscar su hermana quien a pesar de creerse ruda no era más que una niña mimada, que cuando no tenía lo que quería salía corriendo para que la buscaran, ambos tenían cierto vinculo que los conectaba y si seguía ese instintito la podría localizar rápidamente y bueno también sabía que el lugar donde ella iba siempre que escaba era la montaña hokage._

_Monte Hokage_

_-_Maldito niisan, como puede ser tan fuerte, yo debería ser superior.- _musito con melancolía al aire.-_

_Ella le tenía envidia y eso hacía que su comportamiento hacia el fuera hostil y enmarcaba la diferencia de preferencia de sus padres, era infantil pero eran niños no comprendían lo que hacían.-_

Porque él tiene furia, enojo y frustración en su alma. Algo que te lleva al límite de la desesperación, y cuando estas en ese punto lo única que queda es ser más fuerte. Alguien como tu jamás comprenderás pequeña mocosa mimada.- _exclamo un sujeto de manera siniestra.-_

_Asuna volteo para ver a quien pertenecía pero fue detenida por un fulgor rojo que la hizo dormir, el sujeto la tomo por la cabeza para alzarla frente a si.-_ No pensé que iba a ser tan fácil, después de ocho años por fin podre tomarlo y más sencillo tal vez me excedí aquel día. Aun no aprendes la lección Sensei.-

_Tardo unos minutos hasta que llego a la cima, pero no veía asuna por ningún lado, hasta que reviro hacia su izquierda miro como asuna era levantada de su cráneo al parecer esta inconsciente, no lo podía distinguir bien pero era figura con capa negra y mascara naranja que resaltaba con la luz de la luna, jamás lo había visto en la aldea, tal vez era un enemigo, debía avisarle a su padre lo antes posible, pero antes de que si quiera se pudiese mover este ya estaba frente a él.- _

Oh miren lo que trajo la comadreja, este debe ser mi día de suerte, dos kyuubi por el precio de uno. Dime acaso bienes a buscar a tu hermanita Naruto-kun.-

¿Quién eres? y como sabes mi nombre.- _pregunto con desesperación.-_ acaso eres un Anbu enemigo.- _exclamo impaciente naruto, sus piernas temblaban pero no daría un paso atrás, sabía que su rival le superaba como un elefante superaba a una hormiga.- _Déjala ir ahora.-

Oh Naruto-kun no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo yo tan solo quiero a tu hermana, tu no me sirves_. Tan solo fuiste una triste variante en mi plan- exclamo con una risilla molesta, quería ver el poder que ese niño guardaba Minato había realizado un sello que ni siquiera Madara sabía, si se liberaba seria la forma perfecta de llevarse a la niña teniéndolo a él como distracción.- _Además no sería mucho mejor tu vida si ella desapareciera_.-_

_Por unos segundos lo pensó, si Asuna desapareciera el sería el único, solo a él amarían sus padres. Pero no, no era así como quería obtener su amor.-_ No sé de lo que hablas, pero no te saldrás con la tuya.-

Oh pequeño ya me eh salido con la mía, o que tú me vas a detener acaso, no eres más que los desechos de tu hermana.-

Cállate maldito, no soy ningún desecho de nadie.- grito molesto.-

_Naruto lo ataco de frente con su puño pero esta travesó al sujeto, al tocar el suelo dio una patada de media vuelta pero esta también atravesó como si fuese una ilusión, no entendía que pasaba, su pensamiento fue cortado por una fuerte patada en su estómago que lo mando a volar un par de metros, al recobrar un poco el sentido escupió un poco de saliva le había sacado el aire y le dolía un infierno el pecho.-_

Que rápido.-_pensó.-_

Que no puedes más, pensé que por tus palabras serias algo más, ahora veo que no solo eres un hablador que no tiene el poder de respaldar sus palabras.-

_No había tiempo de pensar las cosas tenía que actuar rápido, dio un salto atrás tomando distancia en el aire movió su mano hacia su porta kunais saco un par, lanzándolos en el acto pero esto solo lo atravesaron sin causarle ningún daño.-_

Hará falta un poco más para derrotarme Naruto-kun.-

_No terminaba la frase cuando el rubio estaba frente a él dándole una patada de lleno en el rostro ¨es veloz¨, pero igual la patada le atravesó, naruto aún mantenía su distancia, saco otro par de Kunais que lanzo hacia él, pero como siempre había sucedido en la pelea ni siquiera le habían tocada.- Eres terco no es así, necesitas algo más para que puedas vencerme.- dijo mientras su ojos se abría sorprendido al ver la sonrisa del rubio, giro su cabeza para ver como un par de sellos se quemaban.- Hijo de perra…_

_Naruto solo sonrió al ver como los kunais explotaban segundos después, su plan había funcionado, desde el principio sabía que no podía ganar, pero si podía tomar su exceso de confianza y distraerlo con ataques repetitivos dejaría de prestar atención, si lograba que estos explotaran esa sería la perfecta señal de que había problemas, seguramente las patrullas anbu no tardarían en llegar._

Muy listo naruto, tal parece que me equivoque contigo, tienes potencial no puedo negarlo. Actuaste por instinto, mediste el terreno y además creaste una estrategia sobre la marcha con la poca información que tenías, fue esplendido-_ dijo, mientras en su mente maldecía al mocoso por haberle engañado, debía darse prisa antes de que… oh maldición ya estaban a unos segundos, no tendría oportunidad de huir con la niña.-_ Arruinaste mi plan naruto-kun pero fue mi culpa me gusta jugar demasiado, lamentablemente no tengo la fuerza aun para otro enfrentamiento con tu padre, pero no te preocupes me iré sin antes de darte un regalo.- _dijo con malicia mientras activaba su sharingan.- _Uno que te hará más fuerte, uno que te acompañara toda la vida.-

_Tan solo segundos pasaron cuando el Hokage y un grupo de Anbu llegaban a la escena, Minato vio con sorpresa que ese era el sujeto que lo había atacado el día en que nacieron sus hijos, el que había desatado el infierno en Konoha y ahora tenía a sus hijos sostenidos por la cabeza al filo del monte hokage._

Tú de nuevo, ¿qué planeas?- _pregunto Minato, no tono de voz denotaba verdadero enojo_.- Ahora deja ir a mis hijos, bastardo antes de que te asesine_.- exclamo Minato, poniéndose en posición de ataque.- _

Tranquilo hokage, no querrás que tus hijos caigan del precipicio o sí. Despiertos tendrían una oportunidad, pero así como están seria como aventar un saco de papas además abajo hay rocas muy afiladas quien sabe, son ellos o yo hokage a quien eliges_.- exclamo soltando a los niños al voladero, el hokage reacciono mucho más rápido lanzándose por ellos al vacío, mientras en ese instante el sujeto desapareció como un fantasma envuelto en un remolino._\- Mira bien Naruto-kun es algo que no debes perder de vista.-

_Naruto abrió los ojos poco a poco, giro su rostro observando el lugar que lo rodeaba, era oscuro y lleno de bloques y construcciones sin líneas o curvas, como si fuese otro mundo, giro la mirada hacia una especie de nube compuesta de bloques que se unieron frente a el, miraba la aldea desde el cielo y vio como su padre saltaba al vacío tras de ellos…pero como podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo... Vio cómo iba en dirección a ambos pero primero giro atrapando a Asuna quien caía y a su lado un naruto inconsciente que caía en picada, en ese momento cerró los ojos volteando su rostro para no ver más y aquella nube desapareció.-_

Lo ves ellos no te aman, ni siquiera se preocuparon por salvarte.- _retumbo una voz con una risa burlesca, mientras lo atormentaba cientos, miles de veces con esa imagen con un genjutsu.- _Solo eres basura, un desecho de las migajas de tu hermana, para ellos hubiera sido mejor que no hubieses nacido nunca.-

_Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a gritar como nunca antes, le dolía, le dolía un infierno no podía creer que ni siquiera su padre lo hubiese salvado, ahora lo sabía muy bien, estaba solo, no podía confiar en nadie, el solo contra el mundo. _

_Pronto todo a su alrededor cambio, ahora estaba en la entrada norte de la aldea, solo y sin un rasguño, sin variación en su comportamiento aparente comenzó a caminar hacia adelante por inercia, parecía normal pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de aquella vida que siempre mostraron.-_

_Lo que no vio naruto, lo que él no quiso que el que notara fue que en una milésima de segundo el hokage lo había salvado gracias al hirashin no Jutsu, pero esto él no lo sabría, para él su padre lo había dejado caer al vacío sin vacilar, como siempre prefiriendo la vida de su hermana sobre la suya. Era algo que jamás le perdonaría, un error que desencadenaría tantas desgracias y dolor para la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze._

A VARIOS KILÓMETROS DE KONOHA.

Uff, eso estuvo cerca un poco más y si me hubiese metido en problemas_.- declaro al aire, como si alguien le escuchara.-_

Que fue eso, Obito.- _exclamo una sombra que emergía de la tierra.-_

¿Que fue qué?, Zetsu. Las cosas no salieron como lo planee, el chico fue muy listo a decir verdad, no pensé que hiciera algo como eso y bueno desde mi primer ataque los Anbu se han vuelto más efectivos y las patrullas tienen patrones de vigilancia alternados, pero ya será para la próxima, aún falta mucho para necesitar al kyuubi. Ya lo hare en otra oportunidad.- _exclamo sin preocupación alguna.-_

No me refiero a eso y lo sabes bien. Que fue esa actuación de ese momento, te arriesgaste demasiado ¿para qué? — _pregunto por el suceso que había tenido con naruto.- _

Tan solo sembré una pequeña semilla de odio, quien sabe algún día ese niño nos pueda ser útil.-_exclamo mientras caminaba sin preocupación alguna mientras una sonrisa se formaba bajo su máscara.-_ Además esta noche le eh robado una victoria al hokage una que vale más que mil victorias en batalla.- _grito alzando los brazos.-_

_Zetsu nunca entendería cómo funcionaba la mente de aquel chico, que solo se movió por el dolor, la venganza y amor, según Madara los uchiha a pesar de tener fama de ser fríos, estoicos y sin corazón verdaderamente amaban más que ningún otra persona, ese era el secreto del Mangekyō Sharingan, pero si no afectaba el plan original de su amo no debería meterse en sus asuntos, así que desapareció justo como llego, como si la tierra le tragase._

KONOHA

_Mientras tanto naruto deambulaba por las calles de Konoha, su mente estaba por completo apagada, no quería pensar en nada pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, había pasado más de una hora hasta que se detuvo frente a un pared blanca, alzo la vista para ver que había llegado al distrito más alejado de la aldea donde estaba establecido el Clan Sarutobi desde casi su fundación._

¡Naruto!-_ se escuchó exclamar detrás de él, era el Sandaime Hokage quien le gritaba al parecer apenas llegaba a su hogar.- _Muchacho todos en la aldea te están buscando, donde estabas.- _pregunto asombrado al verlo allí, los grupos Anbu habían salido de la aldea en su búsqueda, después de descubrir que solo era un clon lo que había atrapado Minato cuando salto al vacío.-_

_Naruto no respondió tan solo lo vio con esos ojos perdidos, no pudo evitarse preguntar el viejo Hiruzen que le había pasado.- _Te encuentras bien naruto, te ves pálido acaso estas herido.-_pregunto un poco más alarmado mientras se le acercaba.-_

_Naruto apretó sus puños con gran fuerza_.- Ojisan soy acaso un desecho_.- pregunto con melancolía.-_

De que hablas naruto-chan.- _pregunto.-_

Porque asuna lo es todo para ellos, porque siempre está sobre mí. No puedo comprenderlo, no lo entiendo.-

_Sarutobi lo miro allí y comprendió la soldad del pequeño, que un niño como el sintiera ese abismo era preocupante, pero lo sabía al igual que todos lo que conocieran a la familia del Yondaime, nadie lo decía, todos lo callaban, nadie lo aclaraba, pero sin dudas en sus mentes y su corazón lo sabían. La enfermedad de Asuna provoco que toda la atención fuese desembocada en ella relegando a naruto. Minato y Kushina ni siquiera lo notaban, pero naruto sobresalía en cada aspecto de su vida, tanto como ninja como intelectual, pero aun así era opacado.- _

_Naruto miro a los ojos al anciano, el ímpetu y vitalidad encarando a la experiencia y al conocimiento de tanto años acumulados.-_ Que deseas naruto, pídelo ahora.- _exclamo el viejo admirando aquella chispa en sus ojos, su piel se erizo tan solo al verlo.-_

Quiero….

.

.

10 AÑOS DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUUBI, OTOÑO

_El Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi miro al cielo como los nubarrones negros cubrían su amada Konoha, era señal que el otoño ya estaba aquí, las hojas de los viejos robles comenzaban a marchitarse poco a poco, los tiempos cambiaban, lo viejo dejaba paso a lo nuevo, el otoño era una estación de cambios y el más grande que podía divisar era a un joven que luchaba por su libertad y se sentía aliviado de poder dejar un legado._

_Miro hacia el horizonte para ver a su joven pupilo entrenar por el circuito de obstáculos que había creado para él, hasta los más experimentados Chunnin tenían dificultades para completarlo, pero naruto no, él lo hacía con gran facilidad, destreza y fuerza. Era como ver a un animal moviéndose en su entorno, en el bosque conociendo sus dominios, con sus sentidos siempre alerta de lo que lo rodeaba, tomando decisiones a cada paso, saltaba, giraba, esquivaba todo eso en milésimas de segundo para que no lo tocaran las navajas y troncos que componían alguna de las trampas del sistema de entrenamiento. Si alguno tenía la desgracia de acercársele demasiado era pulverizado por los potentes golpes del muchacho, con tan solo 10 años y con ese potencial que daba miedo y excitación de tan solo pensar que tan fuerte se podía convertir. _

Es una bestia Sarutobi_. _Quien diría que el hijo del Hokage tendría tanto potencial en bruto. Ahora entiendo porque lo has acogido como tu protegido, es como verlos a los tres en uno solo no es así.- _exclamo Danzou Shimura hacia su aparición en escena mientras agudizaba su vista hacia naruto.-_ La fuerza de Tsunade, la intuición de Orochimaru y fortaleza de Jiraiya, me pregunto porque el Hokage sigue intentando hacer de su hija una ninja.-

_Sarutobi lo miro y solo suspiro, ambos habían sido compañeros de equipo en tiempos Nidaime Hokage, amigos un tiempo y rivales de toda la vida. Ahora Danzou se había hecho líder de una facción del Anbu que ni siquiera el Yondaime controlaba, la Raíz. Ambos eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día pero si en algo habían de ser iguales, era el amor por su aldea, hombres que darían su vida por ella e incluso muertos no dejarían de pelear. Cada uno de manera diferente, con métodos muy alejados del pensamiento del otro pero siempre con un mismo objetivo.- _Es digno descendiente de los Uzumaki, pero supongo que el venir a ver al muchacho entrenar en ese viejo circuito no es todo, porque no mejor me dices cual es el motivo de esta reunión.-_ exclamo apoyándose en su bastón.-_

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar con paso lento hasta posarse al final del recorrido de la pista, donde naruto tardaría segundos en llegar.-_ Vamos naruto estas a punto de romper la marca de Jiraiya.- _exclamo con gusto viendo como naruto se apresuraba aún más, hasta que de un salto freno frente a los dos ancianos levantado un poco de polvo que fue rápidamente dispersado pro el viento._

_Naruto giro la cara a su maestro, quería saber si había podido romper el record del Sennin, ya que Jiraiya lo había pasado en un tiempo de 2 minutos con 33 segundos a sus 30 años en pleno apogeo de su fuerza y ahora el a sus 10 años retaba aquel record irrompible.- _2 minutos quince segundos, rompiste el record de Jiraiya debes estar orgulloso naruto._\- exclamo Sarutobi con una sonrisa afable que lo caracterizaba.-_

_Naruto ensancho su sonrisa y dio un salto hacia el cielo gritando de felicidad.- _chúpate esa anciano pervertido.- _dijo con gracia.-_

Uhump…_ ó Danzou.-_

Ah perdona Danzou él es Naruto.- _presento señalándole al muchacho.-_ Naruto él es Danzou fuimos compañeros de equipo en nuestra juventud.-

Es un honor Danzou-sama.-_ exclamo con respeto.-_

Si…si…si, pero Sarutobi no entiendo porque me has llamado aquí, solo has querido echarme en cara a tu pupilo_.- exclamo con cierto rencor, ya que él se jactaba de tener a los ninjas más sobresalientes de la aldea incluso desde menos edad que naruto.-_

Naruto, ve a darle una vuelta a Konoha, relaja tus músculos ya hablaremos cuando termines_.- el aludido solo asintió y comenzó trotar por el bosque dejando a los dos ancianos solos, el viejo Hiruzen cerró los ojos y luego los abrió mostrando un semblante diferente que sorprendió hasta el mismo líder de la raíz.- _Desde hace años, no…desde que nos conocimos estuvimos en diferentes lados del rio, tenías ideales y creencias diferentes de cómo debía ser Konoha, una Konoha fuerte, guerrera y temida y yo siempre quise que fuese pacífica y un modelo a seguir para las demás naciones, pero a pesar de todo siempre las respete porque siempre eh sabido que amas a esta aldea como ningún otro, defiendes la aldea en donde ganamos y perdimos a nuestros amigos, familia y a nuestro amor.

A dónde quieres llegar Sarutobi.-

Lo acabas de ver, ni siquiera Minato había podido romper la marca de Jiraiya en el circuito, pura fuerza en bruto, si usara Chakra sería otra cosa pero la combinación de todo eso que tú mismo has dicho hizo que pudiese conseguirlo, naruto será un Shinobi como ningún otro el mundo había visto, no me puedo ni imaginar todo el potencial que aún guarda_.- suspiro, mientras que de sus ropas saco una pequeña pipa donde tenía un poco de tabaco, la prendió con poco esfuerzo y dio una fuerte calada.- _Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar al próximo protector de Konoha. Y con eso en mente no quiero cometer los mismos errores del pasado que aun abruman mi conciencia.

_Danzou se quedó mirando el circuito de obstáculos que había diseñado su maestro muchos años atrás, la idea de su compañero había encendido una llama dentro de él que creía extinta, entendía perfectamente a Hiruzen y su idea. También era cierto que él amaba a Konoha y haría todo por protegerla aunque se ganara el desprecio de su pueblo, esa era su creencia de cómo debía ser un shinobi, no como ahora que tan solo parecía una jodida broma, ahora solo los Anbu eran los que ejecutaban el trabajo sucio de la aldea por eso creo su propia facción un legado lleno de sangre, mentiras y traiciones, eso era lo que había obtenido y lo había aceptado, pero si podía moldar a Naruto con los ideales de la Raíz, pero aun así representar a Konoha como lo hacían shinobis como Minato y Hiruzen, sería un logro de verdad impresionante, un Héroe para la aldea y un villano para el mundo._

Bien pero lo haremos a mi modo, llévalo a los cuarteles mañana por la tarde y comenzara su adiestramiento.-_exclamo el líder de la raíz.- _

_Naruto…_

_Naruto-kun…_

_Naruto-kun despierta…_

_Poco a poco se fueron abriendo sus ojos, la luz se fue entrado por su retina hasta toparse con unos grandes ojos azules frente a él, ahora lo recordaba estaba en la academia. Era el único lugar donde podía descansar después de los infernales entrenamientos que pasaba, era una orden del hokage pero la acataba para tan solo verla…_

Solo cinco minutos más Ino…

Nada que cinco minutos, dormiste toda la clase de la mañana.- _exclamo con tono de reproche Ino Yamanaka, quien era hasta ese día se podría decir mejores amigos aunque todos los vieran como novios.-_ Te traje el almuerzo porque de seguro tu solo iras a comer ramen como cuando no te vigilo.-

_Sin más que lamentar se reincorporo en su asiento mientras soltaba un bostezo y estiraba sus brazos.- _Eres demasiado mandona Ino, así nunca conseguirás novio.

_Ino se sentó en el lugar sin siquiera escuchar lo que hablaba, ella bien sabía que naruto estaba enamorado de ella al igual que ella de él, pero esperaba a que el tuviese el valor de decírselo, pero eso no evitaba que lo provocara.- _Pues hay muchos chicos que no concuerdan con eso, incluso eh recibido varias cartas, hay algunas de chicos muy atractivos.-

¡Queee! De quienes.- pregunto exaltado no queriendo creer lo que le decía la rubia, solo quería partirles la cara.-

No te lo diré.- exclamo con gracia Ino mientras salía del salón.-

Espera Ino ven acá y dime…-

_Ino salió corriendo del salón de clases hacia el patio trasero con el atrás de ella gritándole, le encantaba provocarlo a ver si algún día se animaba a decirlo, llego hasta un árbol con una gran sombra, sintió como el aire soplo un poco frio, ya casi llegaba el invierno. Coloco en la base del árbol y comenzó a abrir el almuerzo que había preparado para los dos, naruto llego caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza como si ya no le importase. _

_Ino le miro con cierta sonrisa.- _Ya deja de hacer el tonto y ven a almorzar que ya casi hora de volver a clase.-

_Naruto no tuvo más opción que sentarse junto a ella, comieron tranquilamente y naruto estuvo más callado que de lo costumbre, mirando todo a su alrededor como más detalle como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente para siempre.-_

Ino, ayer por la mañana pase el examen Gennin y me eh graduado de la academia así que ya no estaré…

¡Queee!, porque no me lo habías dicho Naruto-kun-_ interrumpió abruptamente un poco escandalizada por la noticia.-_

Sarutobi-sama abogo por mí con el hokage y me hicieron una prueba. Vine hoy solo para contártelo, ya que mi adestramiento comienza mañana.—

Entonces ya no nos veremos más_.-exclamo cabizbaja, bajo la mirada no quería que la viera llorar.- _

Por un tiempo… mis entrenamientos serán duros no sé si podremos vernos.-

_Ino estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podía hacerle eso a naruto no podía hacerlo sentir peor de lo que le miraba, ella lo conocía más que cualquiera, sus objetivos y sueños se los había dicho y ella le había prometido apoyarlo siempre, pero era doloroso despedirse.-_ Lo harás…-exclamo.-

_Naruto sorprendido la miro sin entender lo que quería decir.-_

Harás lo que todos los días haces, iras a mi casa por las mañanas y me acompañaras a la academia como siempre y debes prometerlo que siempre estarás allí hasta que yo me gradué_.- exclamo la joven levantándose de su lugar.-_ es una promesa_.- dijo con gran confianza y con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras alzaba su meñique.- _Si no me buscare un novio más guapo que tú, entendiste.-

Es una promesa.- _exclamo imitándola sellando su promesa con sus dedos.-_

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

_El sonido de las armas de acero al chocar retumba por toda la habitación de entrenamiento, esa habitación que estaba como a tres pisos bajo tierra en el cuartel general de la Raíz, era allí donde Danzou Shimura supervisaba personalmente los entrenamientos de los novatos, él estaba presente en cada paso de su adestramiento y al mismo tiempo era una forma de lavado de cerebro ya que los que entrenaban sentían como si el único que se preocupaba por ellos era él y mediante otras técnicas de tortura los convertían en marionetas sumamente obedientes hasta el punto de que si se les ordena ellos mismo se arrebataban la vida. Pero hoy era diferente y estaba allí por un motivo aún más diferente. Por lo cual no perdía de vista a su nuevo pupilo que en pocos meses había obtenido grandes avances, pero hoy le daría una lección muy especial._

Vamos naruto, si no noqueas a Takumi él te asesinara.-_ exclamo viendo desde una silla en el centro de la habitación.-_

_Takumi tenía la instrucción de atacar con intenciones de matar, si naruto fallaba seria todo, aunque fuesen compañeros le asesinaría sin eran ordenes de su maestro. Era un huérfano de guerra que había sido tomado por la Raíz, estaba allí desde que tenía memoria - _

_Naruto no emitía comentario alguno, solo pensaba en la manera de terminar el combate, no estaban usando nada más que taijutsu y claro teniendo el impulso del chakra, con el viejo hokage se había acostumbrado a solo usar la fuerza de sus músculos, pero el combatir con otra persona era diferente, los troncos no pensaban, no toman decisiones, siempre en la misma dirección así que no podía calcular cuanta fuerza usar para no matar a su oponente, ni tampoco balancear su control de chakra para no hundirse en el suelo cada vez que saltaba o se lanzaba contra su oponente.-_

Rayos.-_exclamo el rubio mientras se atascaba en el suelo por la presión que había puesto, pero pronto fue sorprendido por un gancho siendo levantado del suelo y luego de una patada de media vuelta era enviado contra una de las paredes estrellándose estrepitosamente contra la pared.-_

Si no peleas con intenciones de matar, o no volverás a ver la mañana._\- exclamo con tono serio el líder de la raíz.- _No debes dudar ni un segundo, porque tus enemigos no lo harán, ellos no vacilaran en abrirte la garganta en cualquier segundo, la piedad es para los débiles, si eres piadoso te arriesgas a que vuelvan atacar y esta vez no comentarán los mismo errores, por eso siempre eh dicho que Konoha es débil_. _

_Naruto se recompuso, un poco de sangre corría por su frente, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba de manera estrepitosa.-_

No pienses en cómo vas a golpear, actúa…tus movimientos y golpes deben salir por instinto. Utiliza tu mente en crear estrategias, variables, mide el terreno y adáptate a él y que tu cuerpo sea el que se mueva por instinto así tus movimientos serán mas rápidos.-

_Naruto inhalo aire por su nariz que soltó después lentamente por su boca, pronto su cuerpo se relajó, escuchaba las palabras de Danzou pero no las entendía, que diablos era eso dejarse mover por instinto. Pero lo intentaría, volvió a cargar contra Sai quien lo esperaba en posición defensiva. _

_La pelea se había extendido por más de una hora, naruto era más rápido, pero su oponente tenía más experiencia en combate real, así que era un batalla muy equilibrada, pero ya había descifrado su estilo de lucha y estudiado sus puntos débiles…los había memorizado con su cuerpo entonces eso era a lo que se refería su maestro. Pronto comenzó a ver a Sai más lento y golpeaba su cuerpo sin compasión, no eran poderosos pero si certeros, golpeaba los mismos puntos una y otra vez hasta que lo doblego, en ese justo momento debía acabarlo así que imprimo chakra en su puño para hacerlo estallar en un solo golpe, en ese momento no pensaba en nada que no fuera que en acabar con su rival, pero a centímetros una voz lo detuvo. -_

Alto_.- exclamo su maestro haciendo que naruto se parara en el acto, soltando la acumulación de chakra.- _Es suficiente por hoy, naruto un te falta mucho para dominar lo que te eh descrito hoy, ni siquiera notaste que Sai iba a matarte.-

_Naruto sorprendido giro su mirada hacia su rival, pero si Sai estaba casi acabado por que…no podía ser cierto tenía un kunai tocando su cota de malla muy cerca de su corazón, que cabronazo aun a punto de morir iba a llevárselo consigo.-_

Aun no es suficiente.- _exclamo su maestro retirándose de la sala.-_

_Ambos jóvenes quedaron solos en la habitación, naruto cayo rendido de espaldas, no podía creer que entrenaba hasta el amanecer, su rutina se componía d de la tarde entrenaba con el Sandaime hokage y d de la madrugada con Danzou Shimura y sus Anbu, y claro esta cumplía su promesa con Ino cada mañana estaba allí para acompañarla a la academia. –_

Naruto-kun lo hiciste muy bien por un segundo casi me matas.-_ dijo Sai con una sonrisa fría que muchas veces no podía interpretar.-_

Lo siento, me deje llevar.-

Te comprendo, yo asesine a muchos de mis compañeros es algo normal aquí en la Raiz.-

Ningún Ninja de Konoha debería asesinar a su hermanos de armas.- _exclamo mientras se giraba para no decir nada, Sai era un hombre sin voluntad así le habían entrenado. Jamás comprendería lo le dijese aunque quisiera-_

Así es el mundo donde vivimos Naruto-kun, debes hacerte la idea y entre más pronto sea mucho mejor para ti, el fuerte vive y el débil muere. Esas son las palabras que guían nuestra espada y nuestra existencia.-

_Con esas palabras Naruto se retiró del lugar, no quería saber más de ese tema, los shinobis de Konoha, eran hermanos de armas, siempre juntos hasta el final, aquellos derramarían sangre por el otro e incluso irían aún más allá de la muerte para salvarlos. Como lo había dicho una vez Kakashi Hatake en uno de sus entrenamientos, __"En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria"._

_Florería Yamanaka_

_7:30 a.m_

_Bien esto ya esta.-_

_Ino como cada mañana ayudaba a su madre a dejar listos los pedidos de la florería, además le encantaba el olor de los tulipanes por la mañana, pero ese día era diferente ya que su madre quien la veía desde el mostrador, después de la charla que había tenido con su padre la noche anterior Ino no se veía igual y lo sabía por el modo de tratar ala flores._

_Mama, ya me voy afuera esta naruto-kun.- dijo ino sacando de sus pensamientos a su madre.-_

_Te un lindo día hija.- exclamo viendo como su pequeña salía de la tienda, pero ella sabía que algo había cambiado en su hija, lo podía intuir aunque ella lo quisiese disimular.-_


End file.
